


Vongola Dolls

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All27 - Freeform, Doll!1stGen, Fatherly 1st Generation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Tsuna's a Cutie who loves his dolls!1st Gen are Dolls who love their Tsuna!EEEVERYONE'S HAPPY!(enjoy!! ^w^)





	1. A Cute Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't entirely feel like writing atm, so I'm doing this copy-over quick before bed and see how things go (Que sera sera, after all ;D)  
> ENJOY! XD

Tsuna groaned as he woke up to Asari-nii tapping his face gently.

Thank god it was Asari's turn.

"Aha! Good! Now, come on, you don't want to be late, do you?" Asari smiled.

"Thank you..." Tsuna smiled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Another good reason it wasn't Giotto's turn, either; he'd wiped his eyes and Giotto had glomped him while squealing...

After saying goodbye to Nana, his elder brothers being helped into his (widened) bag, Giotto safely in Tsuna's arms.

Running to school, he got to class five minutes before the bell, sitting in his seat meekly, Giotto sitting in his lap as Tsuna tries to ignore the looks of scorn from some, along with looks of something else Tsuna didn't know.

Alaude glared round from his place on Tsuna's desk, having ordered Tsuna on their second day to sit him there.

There were many rumours about the dolls, a reason why Tsuna was called "Dame" and "Weird".

The teacher entered, only sparing a glance at the dolls, before smirking.

Nezu-sensei stood at the front of the class.

Tsuna drowned him out in favour of the words on the board...

"Perhaps it is too much to hope, that one day Sawada will decide he's finally grown out of keeping dolls like a little girl." he sneered.

Tsuna looked up, before smiling.

"But don't boys get dolls called "Action men", and action figures? Giotto and Alaude, along with the others I have, are my friends, please don't disrespect them." Tsuna smiled.

"Why on earth do they resemble other pupils, then?! That one on your desk looks like a bleached version of Hibari!" Nezu yelled.

Tsuna shrugged.

"I was given them by my Grandpa, sir-"

He paused as Nezu moved to approach him, Tsuna's eyes widening as he quickly pulled Alaude away from the teacher.

"I will be removing those until the end of class-"

"Don't!" Tsuna stood...  
  
No one knows how Alaude somehow managed to break Nezu's arm just with his shoe. However, it did result in Tsuna's dolls becoming one of the "seven mysteries" of the school...

Oddly enough, Hibari allowed Tsuna to get away with it...  
  
The baby that appears on the doorstep isn't approved of by Lampo, though Asari recognizes him, drawing out his katana, having Lampo return to the breakfast table.

"What are you doing here, Reborn!" he growls once is just them.

"I'm here to teach Weird-Tsuna to be a Mafia Boss, Nono's sons are dead, but for Xanxus, who's on ice after failing at a coup d'état."

Asari frowns, before waving Giotto over, and explaining.

"Eh? Gio-nii, who is it?" the soft voice has Reborn smirking, before being allowed in.

"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn, your new Tutor!" Reborn smirks.

"Ara! I spoke to you on the phone!" Nana smiles, Giotto softly groaning in the background.

Damn it...


	2. Biiig Brotherrs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm drunk on lack-of-sleep~  
> Yeeey! \\(=w=)/

G raised an eyebrow as he entered Tsuna's room to wake him, only to find the boy already changing as Reborn sat, smirking, with his shape-shifting lizard in his lap.

"How did you do it?" G asked suspiciously.

"He hates spiders." Reborn stated, as Leon shifted into an eight-legged thing _even G himself_ did not want to describe.

"Fine. I usually just take his blanket away, anyway." G stated. "Don't let Daemon know."

"Of course." Reborn replied...

  
Mochida smirked as he saw Kyoko approach the gates.  
"Hey, Kyoko!" he smiled, glad that Kurokawa-woman wasn't there yet.  
"Senpai?" Kyoko asked, surprised.  
He smirked.  
"Ne, Kyoko-chan, please be my-"  
"WATCH OUT!" Tsuna accidentally tripped, sliding with a yelp as his bag opened, one of the dolls - a priest - rolled to Kyoko's feet.  
"Ara?" she mused, picking it up.  
"Sorry- Ah! Knuckle!" Tsuna exclaimed, as the black-haired doll was turned over in Kyoko's hands, so she could see its face.  
"Onii-chan?!" she gasped. "Sawada-san?"  
"Yes?" Tsuna was finally on his feet again, Mochida glaring as Tsuna smiled meekly at Kyoko, clutching his bag and dolls close.  
"This doll looks like my big brother! Can I show him!?" Kyoko smiled.  
"Aha, sure... C-can I have Knuckle back? He's pretty old..." Tsuna smiles.  
"OK, then! I'll see you at break, in our classroom?" Kyoko asks.  
"S-Sure!" Tsuna nods.  
Mochida is left by himself as Kyoko runs off to find her brother and Tsuna runs to class.  
"S-Saaawaaadaaa!" Mochida growls, annoyed...  
 

Tsuna is surprised at the declaration for a match, looking over at Alaude and Knuckle, as Giotto gives a discreet thumbs-up from his place in Tsuna's lap.  
"OK." Tsuna nods. "What are your terms?"  
"In either case Kyoko becomes our boyfriend, however, if I win, you're destroying the dolls, if you win, I'll ask my friends to not pick on you about them anymore." Mochida smirked, confident.  
Tsuna's eyes widened, and he opens his mouth to object, before his collar is seized.  
"You've already accepted, Sawada, I'll win by default if you don't show your measly little butt." he snarls.  
Tsuna is released, as Mochida leaves.  
"W-What?!" he squeaks, before feeling the killing intent stemming off of Hana.  
"Why that darn... Monkey!" Hana rages, scowling...  
  
At break, Ryohei and Kyoko arrive at the classroom to find Tsuna sitting alone by a window, his dolls around him, the priest sitting between the trenchcoated Frenchman and poshly-dressed military-doll.  
he pair paused as they heard Tsuna say something.  
"I'm scared, I've never tried fighting outside of practise before..." he said softly.  
"You were ultimate in your fighting, Tsuna! You are a bit firmed up on your stance, and need to relax more, but otherwise, you'll do ultimately well!" one of the dolls appeared to move.  
Tsuna gave a soft smile.  
"Knuckle..."  
"Nufufu, if you're going to let a measly boy like that take advantage of your naïve heart, I might as well deal with him myself."  
"Seconded."  
"Dae-nii! Alaude!"  
"EH?!" Ryohei exclaimed, making Tsuna jump, the dolls stiffening.  
"Senpai?!" Tsuna exclaimed.  
"I'll deal with the problem." the trenchcoat doll moved, before turning into a grown man in the same clothing, cold eyes turning on him.  
"Alaude-nii! Don't!" Tsuna quickly grabbed Alaude's waist, falling over with a small crash, as Hana arrived, Kyoko entering with her.  
"Hn." Alaude got up, pulling Tsuna up, before checking him over.  
Tsuna sighed, before sitting back down, as the other two dolls leapt off the desk, shifting back into human form.  
Knuckle cracked his neck slightly, before his eyes laid on Ryohei.  
"ULTIMATE!" he exclaimed, "HE LOOKS NEARLY ENTIRELY LIKE ME!"  
"Shut up." the blue-haired male growled, whacking his head, "Want any other civilians to find out about us and bully Tsuna even more, idiot?"  
"Ah." Knuckle frowned, crossing his arms.  
"Tsuna... Who... What..." Kyoko asked, surprised.  
"They're my brothers! Grandpa gave me them, and they've been able to do this forever." Tsuna replied softly, looking away. "Sorry."  
"You don't need to apologise." the bluehead growled.  
"No killing or hurting my classmates, or anyone, please, Daemon?" Tsuna asked.  
Daemon appeared to consider it, before shutting the door, and leaning on it.  
"You might as well sit down." he stated.  
"What the hell is going on?" Hana growled.  
"I'll let the others out." Tsuna sighed, opening his bag, the other four dolls emerging, Lampo sitting on Tsuna's desk with a yawn.  
"Found out already?" he asked, yawning.  
"Tsu-kun!" Giotto pulled Tsuna into his lap protectively, regarding the others.  
"Oh, shush, it's your bloodline that caused this, you should explain." G growled.  
"Fine. Everyone, sit." Giotto ordered, G rolling his eyes as he, Alaude and Knuckle pulled out chairs for the three civilians, Knuckle grinning at Ryohei.  
"Now, what I'm about to say shouldn't go beyond this room." Giotto started. "We - Asari, Alaude, G, Lampo, Daemon, Knuckle and I, used to be human, but in accordance with out acceptance with the Vongola rings, and our time, we became dolls-"  
"We assumed that, it's not certain." G replied.  
"Yeah." Giotto smiled warmly, his age showing as he looked away, before he shook his head. "Anyway, Tsuna's my descendant, who I've harmonized with; his flames, or more, his determination is like mine."  
"Is that why Tsuna got ill after someone took you away from him?"  
"His body has quite a lot of pure flames in-"  
"Gio-nii! They're not meant-"  
Giotto smirked at Tsuna's pout when he stopped him talking.  
"They have a right to know, after all, if I'm right, you have a strong sun, a cloud and sun, and a storm sitting in front of you."  
"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head.  
Knuckled grinned, before moving over, poking Hana. "Storm," he poked Kyoko, "Cloud and Sun", he tapped Ryohei, "Sun-" Knuckle paused, before peering at Ryohei.  
"How good are you at boxing?" he asks.  
"Extremely good!" Ryohei grinned.  
"Heh." Knuckle smirked, before looking up. "Tsuna!"  
"Yes?!" Tsuna sat up straight in Giotto's lap.  
"Let Ryohei watch your fight after school today, and beat that idiot who decided challenging someone else over the person they want for a partner is an ultimate thing!" Knuckle ordered.  
"Eh?" Tsuna's eyes widened, as Ryohei looked quizzically at Knuckle.  
"Mochida-monkey challenged Tsuna to being Kyoko's boyfriend, and the destruction of Tsuna's dolls." Knuckle replied, "Namely me, since I distracted Kyoko from Mochida's ordering Kyoko to be her boyfriend."  
...  
"That's totally un-extreme!" Ryohei frowned.  
"I don't even want to be Kyoko's boyfriend, just being friends is fine..." Tsuna mumbled, not realising he'd said that out loud as he snuggled into Giotto.  
Reborn chose that moment to enter.  
"The bell is going in three minutes, back to your classes and the first generation need to hide back in Tsuna's bag." Reborn stated.  
Tsuna picked up Giotto as Giotto shrunk into doll-form, helping the others into his bag, Hana quickly picking up Lampo.  
"So they're dolls that can become human?"  
"Only with the help of a Sky, like Tsuna, or our element." Lampo yawned, before reaching out for Tsuna. "My turn in your lap; Giotto can sit on your desk with Alaude."  
"OK." Tsuna smiled at Lampo's antics.  
"You spoil him." Daemon chuckled, as he jumped into Tsuna's bag.  
"Win!" Knuckle hissed, as the bell went and the dolls went still...  
  
Tsuna had entered, the first generation tailing him in human form with Ryohei, Hana and Kyoko.  
"Good luck!" Knuckle grinned, as he stood between Ryohei and Kyoko.  
Tsuna nodded, as he allowed his flames to ripple beneath his skin, slightly embarrassed.  
"What's with the old men?" Mochida frowned.  
"Hn." Alaude glared, as Asari chuckled.

"We're Tsuna's Big Brothers, he phoned during break." G stated.

"Get on with it, idiots." Alaude stated. "Act serious, baby animal."

This sent shivers around the room as the tone and wording was recognised.

"Begin!"

Tsuna dodged, before catching the shinai with his hands, kicking Mochida's gut so that the boy fell, before tapping the stolen shinai to the back of Mochida's neck.

"Point." Tsuna stated, eyes glowing gold.

Mochida rose, angry.

"Senpai, I only believe it's Kyoko-san's choice who she loves, not mine, not yours,not even Ryohei's!" Tsuna explained. "As for my dolls, they are from my grandfather. As it appears so far, heritage is worth more to me than to you."

"Tsuna, stop. I want to explain something before you start losing your cool." Asari smiled, stepping forward. "Kendo, the art of the sword, is a sacred thing. Yes, Samurai appear "cool", but they work with a level head... Yours, Mochida-san, is nowhere but on the next greedy accomplishment!"

The exclamation had Mochida leaping up, furious, as he grabbed his shinai from Tsuna...

The resulting _clang_ echoed...

The sheathed katana Asari held gleamed.

Gasps filled the room, followed by whispers.

"Tsuna, go home with the others, all guests, please leave... Your friend with the red badge will probably arrive soon, anyway."


	3. Fweeeends~

The transfer student had Tsuna looking at him in wonder, before green met brown, brown's wonder changing to fear.

Gokudera strode forward, intent on whacking over the boy's desk.

Having a doll whack him instead drives his anger higher.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Tsuna grabs the doll, pulling it close.

"G!" he hisses, "That was bad!"

Gokudera is surprised at the sight of the Vongola doll, but shakes his head after.

"Sawada, gate, after school."  
  
  
Tsuna arrives holding Giotto close, Gokudera gawking at them, before shaking his head.

"Sawada! I will kill you in the name of the Vongola!"

Tsuna is surprised, before smiling.

"You're like G!" he smiles, before his warm eyes sparkle, "BECOME MY STORM, GOKUDERA-SAN!"

Bombs are thrown, Tsuna dodging and defusing them with practised ease, before he shoots forward, just as Gokudera accidentally drops his dynamite.

G curses as he dumps a bucket of water on them, defusing them with ease, a layer of storm flames disintegrating the bombs to ensure no explosions.

"UMA!" Gokudera exclaims after a pause.

"NO FREAKING WAY, IDIOT!" G retorts, eyes narrowing.

"Maa maa, calm down, G, they're only kids!"

"Hn, like hell I'm accepting that-" G starts, turning away.

"I'LL FOLLOW YOU FOREVER, JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera continues.

"-dog." G shoots a look at Giotto, who laughs, before going over to the little sky and helping him up...  
  
  
Asari frowns when he sees the fake smile on Yamamoto.

So he waits until the boy is heading for practice, alone, before grabbing hold of him, already having Knuckle in the Nurse's office where he brings Yamamoto.

"Why do you keep on lying about your feelings?!" he scolds.

"Eh?" Yamamoto gives the fake smile, "I'm fi-"

Asari taps where he saw Yamamoto rubbing his arm, and Yamamoto recoils.

"I'll heal it." Knuckle grumbles, sun flames soon encompassing Yamamoto's strained muscles, cooling and relaxing them, mending them.

"Now," Asari starts, before smiling, "Let's go back to Tsuna! Nice long chats on emotions are his thing!"

"Eh?! But I have-"

"They're idiots who don't even notice how strained their supposed star is becoming, I'm going to talk with them, and your father, else we'll have to call on Alaude."

"EH?!" Yamamoto is lead, Asari chatting all the way, to Tsuna's...  
  
"EH?! MUSCLE STRAIN!" Tsuna exclaims, before frowning. "Yamamoto! I know it hurts when you start having that, why didn't you tell anyone?! I'll see-"  
"Knuckle dealt with it." Asari stated, smiling, "Hey, Tsuna, how about you and the others start on your work?"  
"Eh?..." Tsuna gave wide, innocent eyes to Asari, before calming down, and nodding. "OK! Lampo! Homework time!"

 

The pair watched as in a few moments Tsuna had his brothers around the table, homework and work lain out as the men and child had their work out.

"So why-"

"He's our little Sky, since he cares for all of us, no matter what we do."

"Eh?" Yamamoto tilted his head.

"What are your friends like?"

"Well, they listen when I talk, though not always, but isn't that normal? We invite each-other to stuff, we keep to curfew...?" Yamamoto shrugged.

Asari smirked, before changing his question;

"What are your friend like, _as people_?"

"Eh?"

"Do they protect others? Do they value something they wish to protect, do they show you _who they really are_?"

Yamamoto pouted thinking.

"I suppose? I mean, we don't really go to eachother's houses that often, though we usually meet in town for days out..." Yamamoto shrugged, "It's usually Baseball and Video Games to be honest?"

"Do they tell you when they feel down?"

"Sometimes?"

Asari nodded.

"True friends are meant to be like family. They help you in times of need, go to you when they have problems or worries, allow you to know who they are inside as well as out... Tsuna does that for those who are kind, like you, and Ryohei, and even Kyoya... Hey, Tsuna!"

"Hmm?" Tsuna looked up innocently, before smiling.

"Want to join us, Yamamoto-san? It helps when you can ask someone something when stuck!"

Yamamoto felt sudenly afraid of them, though like he was being shown something completely different.

"Tsuna, come here."

Tsuna got up, moving to stand in front of the pair.

"What do you think friends are?"

Tsuna blinked, before thinking.

"Family; you're my big brother, even if you're centuries older than me, then recently, Kyoko became like a big sister, along with Onii-san, and Hibari's the Aunt who keeps on acting like they don't care but just peer over their shoulder every now and then too see if you are alright. Gokudera's the hissy, over-protective Mother who flusters over everyone with good intentions at heart... Though he's shy about it."

Yamamoto chuckled at that, before his eyes widen slightly as he sees Tsuna beam down at him, somehow looking like an angel brought down from heaven just for him...  
  
Two hours later, with completed-properly-for-once homework and a bag of Nana's food for his Papa, Yamamoto left Tsuna's house feeling lighter than he ever had in... Well, _ages_...  
(Plus holding a happy-looking Asari - of course a boy like Tsuna would have age-old "helpers" and such a large responsibility with them; he is a mortal angel, after all!)  
  
Daemon dropped the blind back in place, chuckling.  
"So Tsuna has two yandere guardians now as well as a noisy one? Nufufu, how _interesting_..."


	4. SIBLINGS!! \(^u^)/

Lambo and I-Pin were both a handful, and Lampo finally found his heir.

 

Lampo fell from a tree, Tsuna instinctively catching him, then using some of the candy he kept for Lampo to calm Lambo down. Lampo and Lambo had fought, until Tsuna hugged both and gave, what Lambo now calls, the disappointed-puppy-look...

I-Pin, however, was much more easy; attacking Tsuna after forgetting her glasses, Alaude and Kyoya had appeared, only for I-Pin to become a human bomb.

"Ah! I-Pin!"

Giotto had panicked as he was put down and I-Pin was lifted into Tsuna's lap, Tsuna comforting the child.

Rapid, embarrassed Chinese fell from the girl's lips, Tsuna smiling as he talked back, Alaude smirking at the others' surprise, the mahjong numbers soon fading gently from I-Pin's forehead.

"What did you say?"

"I-Pin felt embarrassed, so I told her how she doesn't need to be embarrassed, that admiring people is fine and- eh, Alaude-nii, why are you chuckling?"

Indeed, the usually stoic doll was chuckling softly.

"Tsuna, don't ever change." Alaude finally stated, smirking. "The Sky you have forever must be so vast."

 

Bianchi first appears on her bike, a can of poisoned cooking in her hand.

"Ah!" Tsuna smiles, before ignoring Giotto's panicked cries and downing the can in three gulps.

"Thank you!"

Bianchi stared, as Tsuna innocently tilted his head.

"Eh? Onee-san?" he asked, before he was swept into happy arms.

"I approve of Reborn's mission and will gladly aid him!" Bianchi squealed.

"Oh boy." G sighed, Bianchi glomphing Reborn only a short while after.

"Uuurgh..." Gokudera agreed...

 

Dino's visit was, in a word, mayhem.  
But what do you expect with Reborn for a Tutor?...  
  
"Eh?" Tsuna looked innocently at the bodyguards, "Why are you outside my house?"  
"Oh, and who are you, little boy?" the man asks, crouching.  
Giotto whirls into his full form, causing the man to fall back.  
"Gio-nii, that was mean." Tsuna pouts, as the bodyguards swiftly part.  
"I'll apologise later." Giotto smiles.  
"That usually means never, though?" Tsuna tilted his head, before getting swept up in Giotto's arms, Tsuna giving a small, embarrassed yelp as his arms wrap around Giotto's neck, Giotto humming softly as he looks up at Tsuna's window, gold meeting brown...

Dino wastes no time in phrasing Tsuna on being better than Dino already, the Cavallone rubbing the handle of the ancient whip he held, which had worn silver stitchings in the handle.

"You've actually managed to awaken your ancestors and harness your flames, at least that's better than me. However, I hear you're still letting others push you around, allowing people to hurt you, even if Primo and his Guardians try to stop it."

"Annoyingly, though it's better than before we arrived."

Tsuna smiles at that.

"Then I've decided!" Dino grinned, "From now on, I'm your big brother!"

Giotto and Tsuna froze, as killing intent could be felt from a certain pair...

"DAEMON! LAMPO! DON'T! HE'S A DON!"

"Nufufu, I still remember wiping out a few Dons during Ricardo's time..." 

"Tsuna's got enough brothers! Even Ryohei and Lambo are enough! He's mine!"...

Then things got worse. Don't worry, though! Giotto still denies burning a Yakuza base to the ground after hearing them remarking about Tsuna...


	5. Snaaakiiies~

Fuuta had arrived with a bunch of Mafia on his tail, though Asari and Takeshi had been enough to deal with them.  
That was the point at which they learnt Yamamoto was a force to be reckoned with when he was in what Gokudera so aptly dubbed "Yandere-mode".

 

 

Tsuna had felt the world fluctuate...

So he ran, eyes glowing gold as he unintentionally slipped into Hyper Dying Will Mode, Giotto still in his arms.

The girl chasing the cat shone with an indigo light as she tried to stop the van heading for her...

So he saved her, gritting his teeth as the girl was blinded in one eye by a stone a breaking wheel kicked up, Giotto now being held between the pair.

He landed, before looking up to see a woman similar in appearance to the girl as she closed the curtain, face neutral.

Fire was rippling through Tsuna's veins, sensing how terrible taking Nagi back there would be...

"Do you want to go back?" he asked softly.

"...No... I am only a Doll to them..." Nagi replied. "Mother allowed me to escape, then there was that crash..." Nagi looked towards the dark-coloured kitten, who mewled as the driver finally stopped.

"Are you alright?!" he exclaimed.

Tsuna frowned, Giotto catching the kitten before it could escape again.

"I'll call-"

"Mama doesn't live that far from here, a ride will do." Tsuna replied softly.

"I- Um, Sure! Where to?"

Tsuna handed over an address.

"Eight streets?" the driver remarked, Tsuna shrugged, as he picked up the kitten and Giotto.

"Tsukiyona."

The kitten shrank into Chrome's chest, as they got into the van, arriving to a worried Nana and Reborn, Tsuna already calling Nagi by name.

Knuckle arrived shortly after at a puff of Giotto's own flames, straight away moving to heal Chrome, who'd finally registered the situation upon Nana's arms surrounding her, giving a cry of pain as her hand flew to her eye, Tsukiyona falling from her arms and skittering to Tsuna's arms...

 

As Chrome was finally recovering, people began to be attacked, Fuuta disappearing.

Including Ryohei, who'd been the first, after Tsuna, to comfort and welcome Chrome to Nanimori.

Hibari disappeared, as they finally advanced on Kokuyo Land, where they found Mukuro.

Hibari lay unconscious at his feet.  
"Ah, so you've arrived." he chuckled, "How fun."  
Tsuna was silent, as he stopped walking, standing only a few feet from Mukuro.  
"Why?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" Mukuro chuckled.  
"Why are you causing so much pain to others? Why are you attacking my friends? My classmates? Why?" Tsuna asked.  
"Kufufu." Mukuro tilted his head. "You are too naïve, little Vongola. I can tell from sitting here... You know _nothing_ of the Mafia world."  
"No, I don't, only what I've gotten from Giotto and the others." Tsuna admitted, "Only the stuff Reborn and the stereotypes have told me..."  
Tsuna appeared to hesitate at saying something else, before getting distracted by seeing Hibari starting to wake up.  
"Kyoya!" Tsuna looked around, before giving a high pitch squeak, and grabbing the muddied, bedraggled form of Alaude, hands quickly glowing orange. "Alaude, no..."  
Mukuro chuckled at his panic, before smirking, hitting Tsuna away as he smirked.  
"Interesting... Alright, I'll bite. What do you know of human experimentation?"  
Tsuna's eyes widened, Mukuro chuckling.  
"I was killed, then brought back, six times. Sent to Hell to harness the powers there..." another soft, bone chilling chuckle. "No anaesthetic, no comforting words, only pain and complaints. Ken, Chikusa and I were the only three to survive, killing everyone else when they finally decided the main proportion of us were expendable..."  
Tsuna scrambled to his feet, as he let Alaude sit beside Hibari.  
"I will take your body, then create the largest war that will result in the destruction of the Mafia! I will make every government, every ruling body, stand against the Mafia, and it. Will. Burn." Mukuro gained a twisted grin. "I will purify the world of the corruption that is its underworld."  
"You would have to make the whole world burn, then."  
"Nagi!" Tsuna exclaimed, fearing for her. "You're still healing!"  
"Tsuna-san ran off wishing to stop people like Ryohei-niisan getting hurt..." Nagi replied softly.  
"Kufufu, then, why would the whole world have to burn?"  
"Because there is corruption everywhere." Chrome replied. "My Mother treated me like a puppet, then she tried getting me run over since she didn't want me anymore. Tsuna-san only just saved me."  
"Ho~? In that case, I'll just add them to the burning list. Now, little Vongola."  
Tsuna jumped away from a swipe, on the defence.  
"Tsuna, fight seriously." Reborn frowned.  
Tsuna glanced over as he dodged another swipe of Mukuro's trident.  
"Stand still." Mukuro growled.  
"Nufufu, I like this one." Daemon smiled from his place in Chrome's arms.  
Tsuna began to fight back, though Mukuro turned out to have the upper hand.  
Then Leon burst into light, a pair of mittens landing in Tsuna's hands.  
"What..."  
"Hyper Dying Will!" Giotto ordered.  
Tsuna put the gloves on, as he entered the ordered mode, eyes turning gold...  
  
Mukuro stumbled to his feet, battered and bruised.  
"Kufufu, it appears you have quite the skill, young Vongola." he chuckled.  
Tsuna didn't show any sign of hearing him from where he stood, dropping out of Hyper Dying Will Mode.  
"Please, don't make me fight you any more." he asked gently, out of breath.  
"I _will_ get what I want." Mukuro stated. "I _will_ have my _vengeance_."  
"I-" Tsuna paused, eyes widening slightly, as he turned, a portal opening behind him.  
"My my, my little cielo is in quite the predicament." a grinning man, dressed in a chequered suit and hat, stepped out.  
Reborn fired, the shot deflected as Tsuna froze.  
"Master?" Tsuna turned to the elder male, tentatively taking hold of the man's jacket, like a little kid.  
The man merely wrapped his arms around Tsuna, the boy falling into his chest.  
"Wait! Leave Tsuna alone!" Giotto moved forward, before the man tilted his head, and Giotto gagged, he and Alaude falling to the ground as Giotto fell into his doll-form.  
"The boy is my property, I have known him longer than any of you." the man smirked.  
"Master..." Tsuna's soft voice had the man turning to him, eyes innocent.  
Mukuro gripped his trident firmly, grin and eyes turning sharper.  
"It appears it's one of those times." the masked man smirked.  
"What do you mean, Checkerface?" Reborn demanded.  
"In due time, you will know, Renato."  
Reborn stiffened at the name.  
"Ah, yes, you go by Reborn now, don't you?... Don't worry for you student; were anyone to try and possess Tsunayoshi, their soul would shatter into smithereens."  
Mukuro stood straighter, adjusting his trident.  
"What do you mean?" Mukuro asked, still sharply glaring at Checkerface.  
"I found Tsunayoshi dying from a curse his mother's blood had repressed over time, yet his flames had reawakened; to find and heal cracks in people's flames through Restoration. Tsunayoshi's body was too small for an adult's worth of flames... I act as a removable, partial seal; he can continue to see and read the cracks, yet he cannot heal them. It is quite deadly, when combined with his intuition." Checkerface smirked.  
Kyoya and Gokudera stumbled in, Chikusa and Ken on their tails.  
Kyoya growled, as he saw the man, moving to race forward and attack, when he was suddenly finding himself floored, growling as he's pinned by illusions.  
"No interference, little Skylark." Checkerface frowned, "We don't want you to accidentally get hurt."  
"Carnivore!" Kyoya objected, growling.  
"Tenth!" Gokudera moved to run forward, before he was pinned with a look from Tsuna, stopping, Ken and Chikusa freezing at the tension.  
"I'll unseal half of it now; I feel he will be needing it."  
Tsuna tilted his head, before a hand went among golden-brown hair for a moment.  
He was set back on his feet, as the hand lowered slowly.  
"Master...?" Tsuna asked softly, eyes turning gold with a hint of silver.  
"I will be watching."  
Tsuna smiled, nodding, before looking around.  
Mukuro stiffened at the eyes that pinned him, before Tsuna was suddenly _There_.  
"What..."  
He fell back to a hand on his face and chest, legs pining him in place as he tried to struggle.  
"Nagi..." Tsuna looked over, Chrome frozen in place.  
Mukuro felt something inside him trail up, and he watched in surprise as Chrome burst into Mist flames, her own flames shooting to meet his, which were burning around the brunet.  
Mukuro got a glimpse of lifeless, silver-rimmed, gold eyes, before emotion hit him like a tidal wave.  
There was pain, and warmth, and like something was being stitched back together, the image of two indigo streams knitting together with gold...  
Mukuro fell limp, as Gokudera quickly caught Chrome.  
"What..." he began.  
"They were two halves - one will not exist without the other." Tsuna stated, his voice had been void of emotion since Checkerface had entered the room, getting off the unconscious boy.  
Tsuna stood, silver marks curling up his arm from where his fingers had touched over Mukuro's heart.  
"Master, the greatest concern is healed, why did you hurt Gio-nii and Alaude-nii?" he asks.  
"They aren't hurt, only sleeping."  
Tsuna looked to Reborn, who was watching with a neutral face.  
"What about Reborn-ojisan?" Reborn suppresses a shiver.  
Reborn was surprised at this, as Checkerface chuckled.  
"To save the world, like you will, one day."  
Tsuna nodded, as a portal opened, the Vendice appearing as Chains suddenly shot towards Checkerface and Mukuro.  
The chains were suddenly caught, as Checkerface and Tsuna watched the men.  
"Master?"  
"Its fine, just grudges they hold."  
"You tore them to shreds, and they healed themselves as best as they could..." Tsuna mused.  
The Vendice were surprised at the boy with gold and silver eyes.  
The Vongola heir was all too easy to recognise.  
"Mukuro is under Tsunayoshi's jurisdiction. You may visit him weakly... Who knows, I may visit him again some time." Checkerface smirked, Tsuna moving to check on Chrome and Mukuro as the pair stir, Ken and Chikusa rushing to Mukuro, Ken getting a swift upper-cut to the jaw when he tries intercepting Tsuna's path to Mukuro.  
Tsuna trots over to Checkerface a moment later, tugging his jacket-sleeve to signify he's done.  
"Good." Checkerface ruffles Tsuna's hair, as Mukuro watches warily.  
Tsuna stumbles a moment later.  
"Tsuna!" Giotto exclaims, catching the boy.  
Reborn hops onto Giotto's shoulder, flames roaring up, before Reborn's frown relaxes slightly.  
"He's fine."  
"It's a side effect; his body will sleep until able to fully control the cursed flames." Checkerface stated, leaving in a flash of Mist, the Vendice  
  
Tsuna wakes up in his room, looking round to see Chrome and Mukuro siting by his bed.  
"Kufufu, morning." he grins.  
Gokudera is sleeping with his arms as a pillow at the end of Tsuna's bed, Yamamoto wearing an arm cast as he sits beside him.  
"What happened?" Tsuna's voice is soft.  
"What do you remember?" Giotto asks from his place by Tsuna's pillow.  
"Master... He picked me up... But then it's just flickers..." Tsuna replied, thinking, "Though, I feel... Like when someone pulls you part way out of water, so you're still dangling, yet... Freer."  
Mukuro's smile becomes more fixed.  
"It appears I'll have to hang around for longer..." he chuckles, Daemon looking all too pleased in Chrome's lap...


	6. Fishies!!

Mukuro and Chrome joined the school at Nana's insistence, Kyoya and Mukuro already clashing within the first few moments of the pair's first school day.

Mukuro also deciding to try and show up Gokudera also made things... Louder.

"My, my, Nezu-sensei, you could just shorten that instead of using the long complicated thing you currently have..."

"Oi! That last section is wrong! you didn't repeat the process with "x" seeing as 2y=x!"

"Haha, calm down, it's just Maths!"

"I will not let that Pineapple trot about like an all-too-pleased Peacock!"

  
(6059 miles away a certain pervert dressed in orange feathers sneezes...)

  
Tsuna sighed, at least Ken and Chikusa were being relatively well-behaved, Ken soon joining in with Yamamoto and the Baseball club, being the only one able to catch the balls Takeshi threw.

The only downside Tsuna could find was Mukuro's ways to wake Tsuna in the mornings; illusionary snakes suddenly dropping onto his chest as a wake-up-call was certainly no fun, especially when they hissed right in his face. At least Daemon just enjoyed detaching his head and shaking Tsuna awake once he'd placed his head on Tsuna's pillow, grinning right at him...

  
Two days later, and the peace is shattered with the arrival of a pair of rains.

"VOI! Come back, you damn brat!"

Asari had jumped off Takeshi's shoulder almost immediately, smiling calmly.

"Oh dear, it appears Squalo's lost his temper." he mused.

"Squalo?" Tsuna asked, curious.

"Your Uncle, Xanxus', Rain." G stated, as Giotto suddenly shot out of Tsuna's arms to catch the falling Rain, a boy with brown hair.

"VOI! Get back here you little shit!"

"Hey! There's kids here!"

Squalo froze, before leaping down, the ground denting slightly beneath his feet with the force.

"What the fuck?! G?! Giotto?!" he growled.

"Why are you chasing this boy?" Giotto asked, in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Boss deserves the rings and title more than some shitty civvy brat, Iemitsu was an idiot to chose him, who the fuck decides to use their own son?!" Squalo frowned.

Tsuna looked slightly perturbed at that, Hayato and Takeshi shifting closer to his Sky instinctively.

Squalo finally focuses on them, as Tsuna frowns, eyes flashing silver as he moves closer to Giotto, who gently shifts the shocked brunette to one arm to gently ruffle Tsuna's hair, the boy's flames cooling as Basil's set on his feet.

"Merda! He's a mini-recolour!" Squalo blinks, then taking in the others...

Before facepalming.

"...Xanxus is getting a _fucking_ phonecall!" Squalo mutters, throwing his hands in the air, cursing softly as he then pulls out his phone, snatching the box the brunette tries discreetly handing to Tsuna.

Squalo glances at Giotto, before putting it on speaker, as Xanxus finally picks up.

" _Talk!_ "

"Tsuna's activated the doll's and he and his guardians look like shitty recolours!" Squalo reports, annoyed, "Something doesn't sit right!"

" _...What?!_ " Xanxus growls, as Tsuna blinks, Giotto petting his head to keep him quiet.

"Tsunayoshi is about as much a civilian as half this town is," Giotto states simply, attracting the other's attention, "The only reason Reborn's getting away with his tutoring is because Tsuna is at a stance that requires outside help since only Secondo Ricardo, Quinto Akash and Ottavo Daniela were able to wake me up after at least a month... Tsuna was able to do so upon picking me up."

There's a moment of silence.

"Seriously?" Xanxus growls.

"You almost woke me up after your third week in contact with me, but your blood is from one of the side-strands among Ricardo's bastard children, who Terzo stopped any chance of inheritance going to upon being placed as the Boss - I witnessed such before I fell asleep again. I honestly slapped him round the head when he arrived, even though Ricardo just found it hilarious, though he's probably going to be annoyed now he's discovered what it's meant for our descendants," Giotto flatly states.

They can sense the killing intent.

"Ah! W-wait! What?! I wouldn't have to be Decimo?!" Tsuna asks, turning to Giotto with glittering puppy-eyes.

"Give up, brat, you've already got a full set of Guardians and we've already decided on you," G states, slapping Tsuna around the back of the head.

"Hey!" Tsuna pouts, "I didn't sign up for that, even if I keep going sparky!"

"It's called 'activating your flames way to much via instinct'," G states.

"Actually you could say it's over-active-intuition," Giotto pouts, pulling Tsuna close protectively, before turning back to Squalo and his phone, covering Tsuna's ears, "Besides, internal conflict has already happened with you and we currently have to deal with someone who thinks it's their personal right to pop up out of nowhere then control Tsuna like some pawn after getting him as vulnerable as possible. Iemitsu doesn't know, nor does Nono, though the Arcobaleno and Vendice apparently do, which is how Tsuna still has both halves of his Mist intact. If I can get any information about Checkerface _before_ he comes after my descendant we _hopefully_ can get a solution."

Tsuna stops anything else being said by batting the hands away.

"Let me talk to the brat, privately," Xanxus finally says.

Squalo turns off the loudspeaker and hands the phone to Tsuna.

"Hello?"

Tsuna's silent, before chuckling.

"Yup! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's nice to meet you, Xan-nii!"

G looks shocked, as Giotto and Squalo just _freeze_.

Tsuna tilts his head, looking puzzled for a moment, before nodding, as he relaxes, talking cheerily with Xanxus for a moment as his eyes flicker to Basil, then Squalo, before his face becomes serious.

"I have to allow you here officially for no battles?" Tsuna frowns, looking puzzled, before shaking his head, pulling the phone from his ear slightly, "Kyoya! Can you ask your Mum to not let the Yakuza go wild at Xan-nii and his friends, as well as your Papa for the Police to not go crazy?"

Kyoya snorts, before pulling out his own mobile, as Tsuna grins.

"Thank you! The Foundation also may need to be kept calm during that time, right?"

"Yes," Hibari mutters, adjusting his jacket, as Tsuna grins.

"Yey! Xan-nii, I hereby clear you for visiting! You can stay as long as you like, Kyoya also seems pretty OK with it, so things should be fine!"

Reborn tilts his head back, before pausing.

Giotto looks, too.

"...Now, that's interesting," he mutters, "Tsuna?"

Tsuna looks over quickly.

"Yeah, Gio-nii?"

"Tell Xanxus there's some other people visiting and one of them will need to be treated with enough respect for any Minor Advisory Boss, Squalo will be staying here during that time for similar reasons."

"VOI!!?" Squalo roars.

Giotto shoots Squalo a look that has him backing down in moments.

"Oh, also, that Advisor will be requiring some minor threatening in regards to thinking it OK to leave his offspring and us highly valuable Dolls unprotected whilst away, OK?"

Tsuna nods, relating what Giotto had said to Xanxus with quick ease, before nodding and silently passing the phone back to Squalo, turning to introducing himself to the new brunette...

...

"Add his terrible tutoring to the list," Giotto adds before Squalo can get hung up on, bloodlust softly curling up around them, "As well as the fact that _this kid is literally an unsupervised 14 year old_!"

Squalo pauses at that, eyes widening slightly as he does pass the information along, quickly holding the phone away from his ear for a moment, before clicking his phone shut, returning it to his pocket.

"It appears I will be supervising that brat whilst Xanxus arranges his arrival with Nono, that Advisor bastard will be dealt with upon his arrival. He wants to evaluate Tsuna and his Guardians with his own eyes."

Giotto nods, smirking.

"Good... Anyway! Groceries! Kyoya, can Tsuna and Chrome stay with you for the time it takes to deal with an idiot?"

Kyoya nods, not looking away from his phone as he finally calls Tetsuya.

The day continues, as there's now a certain Papa panicking and growling over his "Tuna-fishie"...


	7. The Varia

Xanxus looks down at Tsuna with interest as he gets off the plane, Giotto clutched tight in Tsuna's arms.

The first thing Xanxus notes is the fluffy hair, innocent eyes, and the way he clutches Giotto like a small child with their childhhod toy.

Xanxus almost groans at that, the dolls had "gone missing" two years after he was Iced, as far as he knows, the dolls _are_ Tsuna's childhood.

The six with Tsuna, Squalo and Basil are ragtag at best, as Xanxus already spies the similarities between them and their appointed dolls.

Even the Lightening brat and Lampo line up; Lampo was the youngest of Giotto's Guardians, too...

"Looks like we've got to train you brats up! You're fuvking scraw-"

Alaude's shoe hits his jaw.

" _No Swearing!_ " G snaps.

"Aish..." Xanxus growls, rubbing where the shoe had landed as Mukuro and Daemon chuckle, Tsuna pouting at the boys as Chrome instinctively hugs Daemon tighter.

Squalo returns Alaude's shoe, Basil looking at Xanxus in surprise.

"Fu- Fine," Xanxus grunts, before spotting the bruise on Squalo's neck. "So..."

"Si," Squalo grunts.

Xanxus grunts in annoyance, before turning to glare at a tittering Belphigor.

Bel smirks back.

"These are my Guardians: Belphigor, my Storm; Levi A Than, my Lightening; Lussuria, my Sun; you know my Rain, and this is Mammon; My Mist."

Mammon floats forward as Lussuria slapped Levi out of the way, squealing.

"Oh my _goodness_ you darling look so _cute_! Ah! But isn't this cute little Hayato Bianchi-darling told me about?! You're so _thin_!? Have you been eating well? Working out!" Lussuria babbled on as Gokudera tried escaping, obviously both terrified and annoyed at the prattling peacock.

"VOI!"

Lussuria is pulled back with a yank, Squalo glaring him down.

"...Che, Idiot," Squalo spits, "You were scaring him more than... Whatever you were trying to do..."

"Mother Hen Mode," Belphigor states, chuckling, "Lussuria does that to anyone our age."

"Ah~! And it's cute little Decimo~! Oh my god's you're adorable! So fluffy and cute!"

Bel growls.

"Hey! Don't trouble Baby Boss!" Bel yells, "The Prince commands it!"

Lussuria whines, turning as Xanxus tears Tsuna out of Lussuria's grip.

"He's so _cuuute_ , though?! Pweash can I keep him~..." Lussuria clasps his hands, as Xanxus curls his lip.

"Sorry, but _Tsuna's mine_ , OK~?" Takeshi half-sings as he winds his arms around Tsuna, tall enough to prop his head amongst that ultra-fluffy/floofy hair as he _grins_ , bloodlust swarming up from him at Lussuria...

...Who finally backs off.

"Anyway! Tsuyoshi mentioned about helping Nana prepare a feast at Takesushi for today! Let's go!" Asari grins as Takeshi finally releases Tsuna to lead the way...

 

Iemitsu growls as he's kicked to the floor, Levi standing over him as Mammon floats to a side.

"What sort of _idiot_ leaves their _infant son_ and _civilian wife **without any protection**_?!" Mammon spits, "Even _you_ know the importance of **_Family_**!"

Iemitsu looks surprised, before he masks his face.

"I was protecting them, even k _eeping them in the dark_ and _staying away_! I still would, if I could!"

Iemitsu stops himself, before Mammon swoops down, looking him in the eye.

Iemitsu suddenly finds himself caught up in vines.

"What are you hiding?!"

Iemitsu grits his teeth...

 

Meanwhile, Xanxus carries a sleepy Tsuna to his room, the small child tuckered out from working hard on his homework, as well as the extra work - Advanced Italian and the more modern version of Mafia Ettiquette - that he'd been working on.

They may have mostly been celebrating the Varia's arrival and arranging how to train everyone, but a Successor still is a Successor; he still has to learn all he can.

But those seemingly Secondary Flames...

When Tsuna had been taking a nap after the meal, those flames had acted up to calm down Levi's and heal the cracks he found.

This had managed to cause the bulldog-spirited Lightening to agree to helping with protecting the young Sky, finally without the uptight tension that had been running through him, even before meeting Xanxus himself.

Speaking of which... Why the fuck were those idiots dragging Iemitsu back in vines?!

Placing Tsuna gently on his bed, Xanxus hurries quietly to the front garden.

"He's hiding half his excuse," Mammon growls, "You better pay me extra for dealing with this dolt."

Xanxus' eyes flicker to Iemitsu, red eyes narrowing as his own flames crackle just above the surface of his skin.

"I'll get Mukuro."

Iemitsu flares his flames, hatred and wrath thick in his face.

"No need, I knew something was up when you ran past the living room," Mukuro states, appearing at the doorway, strolling out, Chikusa following behind, "Why can't Mammon do it?"

"Vines... Plus cost," Xanxus grunts.

Mukuro raises a brow, entertained at the thought, before summoning his sai.

"OK, just one scratch will do..." he chuckles, walking forwards, dodging a kick, before slicing into Iemitsu's leg, flames whirling, before yanking Iemitsu into unconsciousness, as Chikusa catches Mukuro's turned-equally-unconscious form...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long!!  
> I HATE homework!! Even for [English] College!!


	8. Unveiled Truths (Pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles*  
> Ah, a beauteous time!  
> For now detail to a certain Crime  
> And Truths once long forgot  
> Now shed light, as Liars Rot...

_Mukuro is puzzled at the sight of this man's mind._

_It's like moving to sludge, as though his flames have run riot in his own mind and made everything hard for Mukuro, an intruder - no, a_ consciousness _, to see.  
_

_It's oddly a clash of three buildings, two which he recognised as a Mafia Base and the Sawada residence, the final one being an older place with even more traditionalist features._

_It is here that Iemitsu has his closest memories guarded, locked away in an odd, entirely black room._

_Not only were the walls painted black, but had Mukuro not created a light with his flames, there would have_ been no light _._

_It is here that he finds two that interest him completely._

_Tsuna's hospitalization upon turning four years old..._

_...And him finding out Nana descended from a_ Yakuza _family._

_Mukuro turns to leave, moving carefully..._

_Before finding another memory right in his face._

 

 

The world turned orange and blue with memories, showing Iemitsu sitting across from a man with dark hair, dressed in a purple kimono.

"It is well to meet a man of your Caliber, Sawada-san," the man smirks.

"It is an honour to be asked to visit, Hibari-san."

 _Mukuro bristles at the name_.

Iemitsu continues.

"What reason did you wish to speak with me?"

"My wife told me that there has recently been a Mafia enquiry into our records of our town, I said I would sort out the problem... What she doesn't know, is that the files you asked for are related to other matters."

"Is that so?" Iemitsu frowns.

"Yes; Nana descends not just from Yakuza, but through them, what what was once called Gods..." this Hibari pauses, sipping his tea, "What you Mafia now call 'Flame Users'. Yet, oddly enough, her type of flame is not recorded in your records. I did my own digging, only to find a clue in the heart of Africa, the rumoured location of the First Human Female... The flame type is herditary, like most other flames, yet instead of spreading, it focuses in a straight beam, from one generation to the next; were neither your Son, Tsunayoshi, or Wife born, this flame would no longer exist, just as if my son, Kyoya, were to no longer exist, the Head of the Hibari Clan would be forced onto the Kusakabe Clan; our cousins."

Iemitsu nods, cupping his chin in thought.

"You need not worry; I have my men visit their street every now and then to ensure their safety; there was one incident, but our family is very skilled at removing pestering Rats," the Hibari Patriarch chuckles, as Iemitsu looks even more concerned.

"What are you planning?"

"Your son, he has recently Harmonized and awoken the dolls, as I hear it. Yet he also gains monthly visits from a man in a steel mask, during the period between his arrival home and his leaving school. The visits usually last a mere moment, Tsunayoshi unaware of most of them, yet only once, after an incident with the boy becoming winded during school-time, did he make himself known, claiming himself as Tsunayoshi's Doctor in order to solve the problem... It was as though Tsunayoshi had never had breathing problems in the first place. It is this man that I am interested in."

The teacup _clinks_ softly as it is placed in its rightful position, the drink cast aside as full attention focuses upon Iemitsu.

"The boy will be remaining within Hibari Clan's territory, whilst we can protect him, we can also study what exactly this Masked Man is doing what he has been, even if we have been unable to obtain a full visual of what occurs within the room when Tsunayoshi and this man are isolated. We have tested several other theories whilst the boy was growing, ranging from faked health-checks to lined-up "vaccinations". There are no signs for cloning, switching the boy with another, or anything that states that Tsunayoshi has these things happen; we can't even detect any other _type_ of flame upon him after, nor find any traces of special medicines, concoctions or even injections the boy may have had... Sawada, your son has fallen to what some of my most private men now call "The Masked Ghost", and yet, as he encroaches Hibari Territory, we want to find out _who he is_ and _what on **earth** _ he is doing to the latest successor of the Healing Flame..."

 

Mukuro gasps as awakes, surprising the Varia waiting for him to reveal what he's found.

"What the **fuck**?!" he curses, sitting upright, before turning slightly, "Ken, tomorrow morning, I need to talk to Kyoya, _Che cazzo crede che sta facendo? Patriarchi scioccati!_"

Ken blinks at the insult, sharing a look with Chikusa, as Mukuro turns to Xanxus, explaining...

 


	9. Haru!

Tsuna's surprised when, whilst out on a walk, he comes across a girl crying in the park.

No one else seems to be willing to help her; how mean!

"Excuse me?... What's wrong?" he asks, moving to sit by her, Giotto in his lap.

The girl sniffles.

"H-Haru... Haru didn't mean to... Haru's just clumsy..." the girl sobs.

"What happened?" Tsuna tries, gently moving to pull her close, snuggling into her side.

"Haru w-was working on the Midori School project my f-friends were working on, b-but then I tripped, blue paint went everywhere a-and.. 'turns out my friends aren't.. Friends..." she says the last bit softly, giving a watery smile, before more tears escaped her.

"Then you should find new friends!" Tsuna states.

"But it's not like... Why would anyone want to be friends with someone like _me?!_ I'm even troubling strangers with my problems-" she breaks into more sobs, as Tsuna looks down at Giotto.

"I used to only ever have my dolls - no one wants to play with Dame-Tsuna..." Tsuna says softly, "Like Giotto here, he and the other dolls were my only friends."

Haru looks over to him, as he allows himself a sad smile, moving to straighten the wrinkles on Giotto's clothing.

"Even the teachers don't like me, but at least I had my doll-friends to keep me company... But, recently, I've started gettign friends, because I've allowed my heart to show and be broken for so long, I have finally found companions equally broken, equally hurt by our world."

Haru wipes her tears away, attention now fixed on Tsuna, who's subconsciously wrapped them in a blanket of Healing and Sky flames.

"I was... _Confused_ ; as far as I had known, I was Mad-Tsuna, the kid who wouldn't part from his dolls, who'd even bring them to class and who even had three dolls resembling other people, even though it appears that was fate, ne?" Tsuna holds up Giotto.

"Ah! That's a cute doll!" Haru gasps.

"Want to hold him?" Tsuna asks, smiling.

Haru nods hesitantly, as Tsuna smiles, Giotto discreetly shooting a questioning look to Tsuna as he's gently settle in Haru's lap.

"Ah! I forgot! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! Though I let people call me Tsuna!" Tsuna smiles.

"Hahi! Um, Miura Haru..." Haru holds out a hand to shake, Tsuna taking it, giggling as Haru looks surprised, "Hahi! He's warm!"

"Yup! That's why I always have Giotto with me! Because being with him is like being home!"

It is then that Tsuna realises Haru has stopped crying, as she gives a warm smile to Giotto.

"I best give him back, then, because yo must always hold your home close!" she smiles, as Giotto gives a relieved sigh silently.

...Haru _saw_.

"...Eh?! He can move?!"

Tsuna squeaks, grabbing Giotto, the flames dissipating.

"P-Please don't tell!" he pleads, curling up around him protectively.

Haru looks surprised for a moment longer, before bursting into giggles.

"It must be a yurei, then!" she smiles.

"...Eh?" Tsuna and Giotto ask, surprised.

"Yup! I once got curious why people find such cute dolls creepy, and found out its because there's the belief of a ghost usually finding it easy to possess Dolls as vessels, especially old ones!"

"...You can tell Giotto-nii's old?" Tsuna asks, curiosity peeked.

"Uh-huh! The weave of his clothing is larger than modern material, as well as how it's frayed slightly at the edges, despite how you've obviously been trying to take care of it!" Haru beams, "How old _is_ he?"

"I'm 128 years old in a month..." Giotto mutters.

"Wah! So cool!" Haru beams, before her eyes narrow slightly, "My speciality is designing clothes and stuff; can I make a new outfit for you, Giotto-san?!"

Giotto looks surprised, before he smiles, as Tsuna relaxes.

"Sure, there are six others like me, Tsuna can call them, seeing as they sort of each have decided to stay with one of his own friends; Tsuna?"

Tsuna nods, smile matching Giotto's.

"I'm really curious! I was going to have to ask Mama otherwise, haha!"

Tsuna offers Haru a hand to help her get up, before leading the way back to his...

 

(Two weeks later, Giotto's happily traipsing about in a black suit like his old one, as Haru's mending and designing other outfits, whilst G and Daemon now have a... _healthy fear_ , of Haru...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! HARU IS GETTING HER OWN CHAPTER!!  
> HARU IS WIFU!...   
> SO'S CHROME!!  
> (You protec Haru, you attac MM  
> You protec Tsuna, you attac Daemon  
> You protec Chrome...  
> ...And you take that gal home with you 'cause she is adorable af.)


	10. The Future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Cannot Byakuran.  
> I Cannot Future Arc..  
> ...HERE'S MY ATTEMPT!! \\(>w<)/

Tsuna doesn't expect, a week after the Varia's departure, to blink and find himself in the future, a cloud of Lambo's ten-year-bazooka around him.

The first thing he notices, however, after the fact he's just had to remove the top of a coffin to see, is the bag on top of his stomach, in which sit ashes and dust, though on top an all-too-familiar hand sits, suit-cuff still in place on the remenants of the wrist.

Tsuna is frozen, reaching out and gently lifting the hand into his.

Footsteps sound, as the future version appears, before his Hayato is at his side, soon meeting Lal, as  _rage_ boils beneath his skin...

 

It's hard to not get swallowed by his negative emotions as Tsuna falls on his Guardians for support, even after defying his forefathers and getting Hibari in their time... Only one or two of the others notice how clingy the Future Hibari had been to Tsuna, as if what had caused his death was something Hibari didn't want to face...

 

Yuni comes to their side, the group then meeting Kawahira, who appears to be able to subtly calm Tsuna down, leaving them with the shop a while after, as determination reclaims Tsuna...

...Only to end up getting crushed in Byakuran's Transparent Giant Fist.

Hayato and Takeshi had _pleaded_ for Byakuran to stop, had _tried_ to break the barrier, as Tsuna slumped, before falling to the ground, eyes turning blank as his flames died...

It is  _then_ , that Reborn reveals Yuni's plan, admitting his confidence in both Yuni and Tsuna, Byakuran grinning like a demon as Reborn speaks.

"I trust my student, as well as my Niece; they have been taught by me, after all."

A portal blasts open, as Checkerface appears.

Byakuran's face twists into a smile.

"What are  _you_ doing here?! They're  _MINE_! YOU HEAR ME?!" he yells.

"Merely ensuring the safety of _my Tsunayoshi_ ," Checkerface smirks, "I've helped raise and cultivate him from infanthood through to when Reborn arrived, before slowly retracting my involvement as Tsunayoshi's wish, I merely came here now because I sensed his return, as well as the fact that he is currently having to deal with  _you_." Checkerace politely tilts his hat at that, smirking.

It is then that a cough rings through the air, revealing Tsuna to be alive still.

 _Alive_ and **_angry_**.

"Byakuran.. You..." he growls.

Byakuran laughs. ashe goes on to insult Tsuna's life, hitting deep, as Tsuna's resolve only  _grows_.

"You're  _wrong_!" Tsuna roars, catching the attack Byakuran sends, "My family has always been there for me, my friends have always been there, even Master has always ben there!"

"What is it with that "Master/Tsunayoshi" bull, anyway?! It's like you're some  _pet_!"

Tsuna growls, lashing out, as one of his eyes turns silver as the other turns gold.

It is then that a voice stops them.

"It is time; my Guardians, do you accept the words and actions of our Future?"

G appears, glowing, above Hayato, just as Asari, Knuckle, and Giotto's other Guardians do.

"He has an ULTIMATE amount of resolve!"

"His heart and sword lie in the right place."

"Yes, Kyoya is ready."

"Of course! Hayato's been ready since forever!"

"Lambo appears alright..."

"Nufufu, they are not yet perfect, but Chrome and Mukuro are strong enough."

It is then that Giotto appears, surprise and joy flying across Tsuna's face.

"Of course, then I allow our Will to be Unlocked... Show this Mare boy the power of the Vongola, Tsu-kun," Giotto smiles, "Return home quickly, right?"

"Sure!" Tsuna replies, as the rings halves merge, obtaining its full power.

It is then that Yuni finally gives herself up to fate.

"Tsuna... Protect us..." she smiles.

"... Yeah..." Tsuna smiles softly, as tears run thick, Checkerface the only one seemingly not affected, as Gamma runs and aids his Sky, only clothes remaining...

They have reached the Final Battle.

Though it is not much of a battle, Tsuna's ruthless anger and justified rage lashing out, hitting Byakuran full on, as Byakuran tries defending, a smirk adorning his features, as the world turns a pale gold...

 

Tsuna falls into Checkerface's arms, as Byakuran's remains lie in ashes, just as the physical forms of the Dolls had been.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi and Hayato run forwards, as Checkerace gently lifts Tsuna into Takeshi's arms.

"He needs to get back to the past as quickly as possible. As I am now, I cannot aid him, however, as I was then, I could."

Takeshi looks slightly panicked as he hefts Tsuna up so his head isn't dangling, moving it to his chest as he then registers something.

"He's light!"

"My flames are currently aiding you, it will also act as a summons for my past self once you return."

Takeshi nods, as a voice speaks.

"We shall help with your return, Time must be corrected."

"The Arcobaleno!" Lambo exclaims, pointing.

"We  won't allow this!" Zakuro roars, Kikyo already attacking...

Only to get hit down by a wave of Mist and Cloud from a certain usually-arguing duo, helmet visor and shadowed eyes glinting.

"The Great Skull will be Merciful in his vengeance!" Skull snaps, pointing, before he's hit on the head by Mammon, "...Later!"

"Hurry it up, time is money, and I hate sappy endings," Mammon states, wiping their hand clean as though Skull's stupidity could be infectious.

"Yeah!... Apart from the happy endings bit!" Collonello half-agrees, before the pacifiers glow...

 

...Returning the past-selves to return, Takeshi still holding Tsuna as Mukuro and Checkerface appear, Mukuro's eyes widening at the sight of Tsuna's current state, before the past Checkerface has plucked up Tsuna, carrying him towards another opening-up portal.

"I will return him once he is healed," Checkerface states, as Kyoya and Mukuro try attacking, only to fly through where the portal had been and land in the dirt...


	11. ENMA!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLYYY! I can do ENMA/MAMI CUTENESS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enma's suddenly vvv OC, as is Tsuna, because they finally have a pal who knows dolls...  
> They'll //hopefully// calm down later.  
> Otherwise, I'll happily drink boiling lava! Bonne lecture!

When Tsuna returns, just as it was said in the memory of Hibari Senior, he looked as if he'd merely taken a nap.

Nana had straight away fussed and fed him, annoyed that her Tsu-kun had "run off and slept over at Kyo-kun's house without telling her"... As the lie went.

Time had turned as peaceful as it could, even though Tsuna had taken to not just taking Giotto aout, but turning a lot more protective of his Big Brothers, so even Lambo knew that any harm and there _will_ be repercussions...

...Until there was a transfer student... Who also had a weird group of friends and Dolls.

"It's nice to meet you! My name's Kozato Enma!"

Tsuna had stood quickly in surprise.

"You, too, have a cute doll?!"

"Yup!" Enma agrees, as whispers run about, the person occupying the seat to the right of Tsuna quickly rushing to a different one as both oddly-alike boys pause in surprise.

"J-Jyuudaime..." Hayato mutters, faceplating his desk as G discreetly shoots his counterpart a look.

"Oi! To your seats!" the teacher yells, annoyed, as Enma finally takes the seat he was now assigned...

 

...They're back at it at break, even when Enma's own friends appear! Tsuna and Enma are talking a mile a minute, with no sign of stopping.

"TSUNA!"

"ENMA!"

The overlapping yells have the pair falling silent.

"It's nice to see my descendant getting along with Giotto's so finely..." the red-haired doll sighs.

"...But you're both going to dry up and die if you continue like this..." Giotto agrees.

...

The screams of surprise from all but the two boys and other dolls can be even heard from the schoolyard...

 

"Hi! I'm Enma Kozato! This is my big-brother-figure and ancestor, Cozato!" Enma smiles.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, though everyone calls me Tsuna! This is  _my_ big-brother-figure and ancestor, Giotto!" Tsuna beams, as Mukuro facepalms, Chrome giggles and G and Hayato just look ready to punch something.

This is mirrored in the other group.

 "Oh, um, this is Adelheid and Suzuki, Julie and Kaito, Kaoru and Mizuno, Koyo and Aoba,  Rauji and Ooyama, as well as Shitopi and Kitt."

"Hayato and G, Takeshi and Asari, Kyoya and Alaude, Ryohei and Knuckle and Mukuro, Chrome and Daemon - Lambo and Lampo are at home, though; Lambo's not old enough for school yet... Though I think Fuuta's started already, ne?" Tsuna turns to the others.

"He's nine, of course!" Giotto frowns.

"Wait, nine?! Would that mean... Nanimori Junior, by any chance?!" Enma grins.

"Yup!" Tsuna nods,

"My sister's going there!" Enma grins, "Fourth year?"

"Yup!" Tsuna nods.

"Waah!" Enma's eyes sparkle.

Giotto and Cozarto finally hit their respective little-brother-figures over the head.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" they yell.

"Huu~" Tsuna whimpers.

"Whyyy~?" Enma pouts.

...

"Our friend, Haru, who goes to Midori can make nice outfits for our Dolls..." Tsuna whispers, before yelping as he's hit over the head again.

 

Thankfully, Reborn figured out that it was merely a matter of depressing the passionate pair to obtain silence... Even if it meant they were like a pair of kicked puppies until hometime, when they were piling over eachother to introduce their new friends to their little siblings...

Until Adelheid and Ryohei just hefted the pair up and into at least a sense of control.

"Ryoooheiii~!" Tuna whines, annoyed.

"Pleease, Adel? I'll be good?" Enma whimpers, trying the puppy-eyes.

Thankfully, it doesn't work.

"Eh?! Ennii?!"

"Tsu-nii? Why is Ryo-nii carrying you?"

The replies to the small children is overlapping calls for aid and sobbing.

"Ennii! You promised to control your dolly-obsession!" the little girl yells, sweeping back her fringe again as it falls back into annoyed, green eyes.

Enma is promptly dropped into the dirt, a groan rising from his lips.

"Mami-chaaan~..." he whines.

"You remember what you agreed I could do if you broke the promise, nee~?" Mami smirks, leaning over to fix her eyes on him as he meekly raises his head.

"Ma-" he starts, before promptly getting a foot in his face.

...

"Now, who're your new friends, Ennii!?" Mami spins round, "accidentally" stepping on Enma's hand as he gets up, clasping her hands with a sparkling smile...

 

(Thank god the novelty of a doll-loving friend wore off over the next week...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skiving my work that's due today ;w;  
> ...  
> F* me 0u0...


	12. Return of a 'Face

It had been two weeks since the Simon's arrival.

Haru was currently trying out outfits on the Dolls, as Nana had sent Tsuna out for groceries, Reborn, Julie and Enma tagging along.

So far, Tsuna had bought potatoes, carrots, cabbage and eggs, but now had to go over to grab some milk and butter - Nana had a knack for knowing where to get the freshest things, which is why, instead of staying at the grocery shop, he was now heading towards one of the other shops, as Julie carried the bags.

"A true gent never lets his kohai suffer!" Julie grins, poking his fedora in a suave manner.

"Why didn't you help me, then?!" Enma complains, pouting.

"Because my cute little Enma-kohai already had Mama-Adelheid running about over him!" Julie beams.

Enma grumbles; Adelheid had decided to stay behind to help out with the children and talk with the girls.

 

They're about a metre from the butcher's, the day oddly devoid of people, when Tsuna pauses, looking over his shoulder.

"Oi, Tsuna?" Julie asks, surprised; the bags had overflowed into Enma and Tsuna's hands, so suddenly seeing Tsuna pause, the grip on his bags turning looser, had immediately set off alarms in the elder teen's head.

"Master?" Tsuna asks softly, as Reborn stiffens, Leon shifting into a gun quickly.

"Julie, Enma, I suggest you start getting Tsuna back to his house, now," Reborn orders, voice turning cold as he starts scanning the direction Tsuna had looked in.

"Alright!" Julie nods, any sense of cheer replaced with cool resolve.

Enma grabs Tsuna, starting to pull him away, only to find Tsuna's remaining in place.

"Come _on_ , Tsuna!" he growls, as a chuckle surrounds the area.

Julie and Enma's flames fly to the surface.

"What's going on? Who is this "Master" guy?!" Enma frowns, eyes glowing.

The air shimmers, as Checkerface emerges, smiling.

"Tsunayoshi, I need you to come with me for a while," he smirks.

Tsuna _moves_ , practically dragging the other two, before flames are sparking them into letting go, as the groceries are forgotten, Reborn firing.

"Tsuna hasn't gotten any injuries or requires your aide, why on earth would you be needing him?" Reborn scowls, fedora hiding his eyes in shadow, as Tsuna looks towards Reborn, before back to Checkerface as his own face turns blank.

"Simple; very soon, he will no longer require his current bonds and seals... Tsunayoshi."

Reborn suddenly has to dodge Tsuna's foot, as Enma shoots forwards, using his Earth flames to try and grab Tsuna, though silvery-white flames are quick to stop him, Tsuna's eyes having gained a silver hue as he is then at Checkface's side.

"Tsuna! Stop! What about Giotto and the others?!" Enma demands, as the white flames continue to hold off his own.

Tsuna chuckles, Enma freezing as Tsuna smiles over.

"It will only be for as long as Master wishes; a Sky can never have their bonds broken, else those on either side of the bond will either turn Desolate, Cracked or Feral, just as Reborn had with the death of his Sky. Master rescues me every time I come close to Death, so it is only fitting that I allow him to do with me as he will."

"You are the Simon' Earth, Kozato Enma."

"Master..." Tsuna looks confused, as Checkerface chuckles, clicking his fingers.

There's a burst of purple, as Julie leaps for his Earth, to try and stop what he can see is about to happen...

But by the time he gets there, Enma and the other two are already gone.

"ENMAA?!" Julie screams, flames rippling out as they try to trace the Mist flames, only to come up dry, as he glances at the groceries, Reborn hopping onto his shoulder as he then runs all the way back to the Sawada Residence, where the others were...

 

"He _WHAT?!_ " Mukuro and Adelheid scream, on their feet in seconds as Julie is fighting off panicked despair.

"WHO THE HELL _IS_ THIS GUY?!" Adelheid yells.

Silence falls, as Mukuro bunches his hands in fists.

"Checkerface, the person who cursed the Arcobaleno, as well as, according to Iemitsu's memories and the Hibari patriarch, rescued Tsuna when he was a mere baby, before doing frequent checks, especially after Tsuna was found to always faint after getting winded. But, he sealed the Healer Flames Tsuna has, unsealing half when dealing with me, as well as revealing he has what are most likely less-than-savoury ideals for Tsuna... Even when he appears, it's like Tsuna's personality jumps into the opposite of his usual one; silent, emotionless, as though he is suddenly a puppet for Checkerface's use..." Mukuro ends, growling, "He even ignores us! His elements! He even doesn't really seem to notice Reborn or Giotto at all!"

Adelheid frowns at this.

"And you didn't think to mention this _sooner_?! What if he tries do that to Enma?!" she roars.

"He won't!"

The fact Kyoya _yells_ this has the entire room falling silent.

"We tracked down all the information about Checkerface shortly after getting back from that never-to-be Future," Kusakabe states from over Kyoya's shoulder, "He's apparently been around Nanimori a lot longer than any of us thought, even holding ties to Alaude's son shortly after he settled here and married the then-Hibari head's daughter."

"The fact he's been in Nanimori so long..." Takeshi frowns, sitting with the kids.

"That was about the same time as Giotto and I becoming Dolls..." Asari frowns.

Giotto freezes.

"There was also the Holy Yakuza Group, right?!" he asks, surprise filling his face.

"Could that mean..." Asari asks, frowning...

 

Meanwhile, Enma wakes up in a cosy bed, Tsuna sitting at his side, dressed in an orange and white chequered kimono with a peach-orange obi.

"Tsuna..." he asks.

"Enma... Do you mind keeping a secret?" Tsuna asks, as Enma sits up, nodding.

"Good, then I'd like to tell you what I have learnt about my family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles*  
> Waaah~ Now for the fun!  
> But, oh, oh, not all can be revealed now, no sir~ry!  
> But, ah, fate and games are so enjoyable! I love it all! XD


	13. A Past Almost Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I say now that the Gods mentioned are actual Shinto gods, I'm honesty hoping that I wrote them well and do not cause offence or anything (even if I already cause offence with my grammar, LOL CX), but it was the first thing to come to mind and cute and... Well...  
> Enjoy? ;w;

Enma is puzzled as he finds himself in a room of tapestries, each one depicting a scene and a story - hadn't he been with Tsuna but a moment ago?

Sighing, Enma finally notices his dress - a plain, red kimono with a green obi and wooden geta.

"Eh?" he remarks softly, before going to the first tapestry, deciding to just get reading the tapestries over and done with.

 

_Many years ago, in the time of Edo, there was a small family of farmers, dedicated to their work in the fields, rice springing up beneath their hands.  
_

_It is to them that the deity Okuninushi was drawn, having heard of their faith and skill from Izanagi, who in turn had heard of the family's accomplishments from Izanami no Mikoto, when the pair had crossed paths.  
_

_However, to not cause fear or shock, he dressed himself as a tesuri (pedlar), arriving with just his robes and bo, a satchel upon his back, calling himself "Ouki", the "Great Tree"._

_During this time, the daughter of the central family fell ill, skin like ice and forehead shining with sweat; though the family did not panic, for that would not solve the problem, only risk their land and youths more._

_Finally, Okuninushi asks the Clan Leader of the child; "Why are you not worried for your child, who lies in the hands of death as we speak?"_

_The man fixes his eyes on Okuninushi, eyes full of pain and gentle determination; "We do," he replies, "However, just as some rice requires a different measure of water to others, or a different type of fertilizer, my daughter requires a type of medicine we have not yet found. Once she had been bright and warm, like the sun she is named for, yet now Youko lies nearly dead... Oh, I wish I'd the power to save her..."_

_The girl is close to passing the next day, having called for her parents as she lay, yet it is then that Okuninushi reveals his true form, as he moves to the girl's side._

_"You have cared for me for twelve sunsets, have guided and aided others for much longer. As thanks, I will give your child a gift, part of my own power; the power of healing."_

_And so he had said, and so the child was saved, colour returning to her cheeks as her eyes shone a soft silver, gaze turning to that of her surprised loved ones._

_"Mama... Papa..." her words are soft, as she smiles, "I live!"_

 

Enma frowns, before moving to the next tapestry, a little way along, on the opposite wall.

 

_During Meiji, it is said that Gods descended to a Peak, where the land held only a few families and much wildlife; a place of average proportions._

_Leading them was Amaterasu, as she held a child, called Kamiko - the child of the gods._

_It is this child that the small village is ordered to protect, living with the Skylarks on the edge of the forest, as the creatures of the gods, including the Foxes, amongst whom lived the Mountain's Storytellers._

_It is them who help in the child settling in, in protecting her from the more impure suitors, as, one last time, the Gods spoke with the child._

_"You and your descendants shall remain here until we call on you again," they said, "Only one of your descendants, one of theirs, and so on, shall inherit Our Will, and it shalt be known as Chiyu-en, the Healing Flame..."_

 

The other tapestries went on along similar lines, talking about the descendants of Youko/Kamiko as it then turns from tapestries to letters and newspaper clippings.

Enma pauses when he recognises the small girl standing with her parents, a dog and a baby brother.

"Nana..." he mutters, moving to see a sniper-like photo of Iemitsu and Nana's wedding, the pair standing before the priest, hands joined with smiles that made Enma's throat dry in revulsion at how easily that bond had been ruined.

...A baby photo of Tsuna...

Large, innocent eyes of glowing amber look back as Tsuna, mouth open in innocent wonder at the photographer.

But... Then there's a photo of a small Tsuna, clutching a gold lion as he's hooked up to multiple apparatus, too small in the child-sized bed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi - just entered four years," Enma reads, before looking over to see a picture of him, healthy and smiling.

Blinking, Enma gently touches the glass shielding the picture from the rest of the world.

"Kozato-sama."

Enma turns, finding the one who'd pulled him from his friends standing to a side.

They bow.

"Tsunayoshi-sama and [Checkerface]-sama are ready for the ritual now, you are to come and act as witness."

Enma nods, sliding into Boss-mode as he follows the elder male to another part of the building...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles*  
> All the clues lie at your feet...  
> Lets see how this farce ends, ne~ ;D  
> *giggles*


	14. Return

Four. Days.

For four whole days, the future-generation Simon and Vongola Guardians had been searching, demanding, doing _everything_ they could to locate their Earth and Sky.

They were at breaking point.

They were pissed.

And they were _tired_.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Hayato roars, as Shitopi laughs mockingly, Hayato muttering something that has Shitopi whipping round, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt in her rage-

"Hey! Stop!" a voice yells,

"Kiss 'n' make up, arready..." a second, sleepy voice, agrees.

The guardians freeze, before turning to find Enma, Tsuna leaning heavily on him as they're standing by the wall, a portal closing behind them.

"Tsuna!"

"Enma!"

Hibari, Adelheid, Mukuro and Julie are there in moments as Hibari easily lifts Tsuna away, Mukuro checking over him as Adelheid faffs over Enma and Julie's pleading for forgiveness.

Thankfully, Reborn's there, if the gunshot sounding during this is any indication.

"Take things inside, _now_." Reborn's voice is a low growl, hat hiding his face as Takeshi's grinning like an idiot, despite the smoking-Leon-Gun being right next to his left ear, an equally grumpy and threatening Mami using his right arm as a perch.

...

Everyone suddenly is finding themselves heading for the living room of the Sawada Residence.

"What happened?" Ryohei asks, as Mukuro mutters something, having Kyoya - who's being oddly compliant - to take Tsuna to his room to rest.

"I merely was given enough clues to figure something out," Enma smiles, Mami now using his lap as her seat with her arms crossed in silent annoyance at Enma allowing himself to be kidnapped.

"Figure out what?" Takeshi asks.

Enma gives a silent smirk.

"Something that I'm sworn to secrecy on and I want to stay in Nanimori to investigate further, though it may also involve a few trips to visit certain Famiglia heads, as well as hunt down certain... things." Enma's smile doesn't waver, humming softly as he then frowns slightly, "Where's the Dolls?"

"Haru's - she volunteered since Nana needed distracting and someone needs to keep an eye on them in the meantime," Chikusa states simply, Ken nodding, before tilting his head.

"Why hasn't Kyoya returned yet, byon?" he asks, tilting his head.

...

Mukuro's suddenly flying up the stairs with his flames flaring, Enma not that far behind.

 

Kyoya is curled up like a cat around Tsuna, both fast asleep on Tsuna's bed.

Adelheid grabs both Enma and Mukuro's collars, pulling them away as Takeshi chuckles, Chrome pulling out her phone's camera, smiling as she does something...

...A _ding_ sound from Takeshi's pocket and in Adelheid's jacket...

Kyoya _wakes up_...

 

Chrome gets away with it - namely because when Kyoya looked like he was going to hit her, Chrome had curled up and fixed him with eyes dilated in fear and hope, reminding Kyoya straight away of a "baby herbivore", which is now her new nickname.

Mami takes this opportunity for robbing thr Guardians of her brother's - and, consequentially, Tsuna's - attention with the other children.

"Carry me!" she demands, arms extended to Tsuna.

"Sure!" Tsuna beams, lifting her up as he then smirks, picking Fuuta up on his other arm.

The show of strength surprises them, as Mami laughs and Fuuta quickly wraps his arms around Tsuna's neck for support, laughing along with Mami.

Lambo runs over, Enma coming to the rescue so they can spoil Lambo and I-Pin with as much attention as the other two, even if Mami and Lambo clash slightly over their brothers and who's "the leader" of the kids.

Tsuna stops it, thank god, with a swamp of Harmony, scolding the pair gently, getting them to hug eachother to make up.

Enma is looking at Tsuna in awe when he stands, shooting over and grabbing Tsuna's hands.

"Marry me!" he demands, eyes sparkling.

"W-what?!" Tsuna squeaks, surprised.

"Or at least promise me you'll never disappear!"

Tsuna turns an even deeper shade, as he catches up, before a giggle escapes his lips.

"Of course! I promise I won't leave you!" he beams, before turning slightly stern, changing his grip so their fingers were laced, "Though Master is still my priority."

"Of course!" Enma replies, suddenly equally serious, nodding with his words.

"Ryo-nii!" Mami squeals happily, "Ryu-nii!"

Tsuna and Enma turn with equally oblivious looks to see the others, silence falling as they see the compromising position the pair are in...

...Hayato suddenly faints, as Julie wolf-whistles, Kaoru turns bright red and Takeshi laughs in embarrassment, the others having varying degrees of embarrassment and surprise as the others, though Adelheid looks just as plain-faced as Kyoya, who'd leapt down from a nearby tree, Hibird on his head.

"Guys?" Enma asks, smiling in embarrassment, as there's suddenly another series of phone shutters...


	15. Nightmares and Collars

Reborn hates his memories.

Hates them with a passion.

So when it turns out that Checkerface is forcing him through them for a _damn challenge_ , Reborn straight away despises him.

Then Checkerface straightens slightly.

"Now, I believe my cute Tsunayoshi needs to be told a thing or two, himself-"

"Tsuna?!" Collonello's surprise and Reborn pulling out one of his guns from his jacket obtains a chuckle from Checkerface.

"No harm will come to him, I just have a present~..." Checkerface disappears, forcing the rest of them out of their dreams as Reborn straight away locates Tsuna, who's helping Nana with the food whilst Mukuro's laying the table with Chrome, Ken and Chikusa on kid duty.

"Reborn?" Bianchi asks, looking up at his entrance.

Reborn just collects himself.

"...I smelt food," he states, hiding his relieved smile behind his hat...

 

But, then, whilst Reborn takes him to meet Dino at Nanimori's top hotel, Belphegor just so happens to yank him over to meet Xanxus.

"I take it Reborn's asked for your aid?" he asks.

Tsuna tilts his head.

"He hinted at it, but we were just going to talk to Dino, so I think he's also asking him," Tsuna smiles, Xanxus snorting, before indicating Giotto, who's comfortably being carried in Tsuna's arms.

"You also taking part?"

"If I need to, it would be interesting, after all," Giotto replies, smirking.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Tsuna frowns, looking down at Giotto.

"Same for you, but we have to fight sometime, ne?" he grins, looking up at Tsuna.

Tsuna can only sigh, before a curious look comes to his face, as Xanxus growls, shooting the ceiling as Dino and Reborn burst in.

"Reveal yourself, idiot!" Xanxus roars, standing.

Tsuna blinks as a scrawny, black-haired male jumps down.

"Ara! Wonomichi-san!" Tsuna grins.

"Sawada-sama," Wonomichi chuckles, "I come with the tools for the Battle Royale."

Two suitcases are dropped before Dino and Xanxus.

"These are watches for the boss, the arcobaleno, and 6 for other reprasentatives of that arcobaleno. An alarm will sound when it is the start of a battle, if the Boss' watch is broken, then that team loses. Ah!"

Wonomichi is quick to stop Tsuna from taking one of the watches.

"Eh?" Tsuna asks.

"You will not be fighting," Wonomichi replies, Xanxus eyes narrowing as he starts forward, as something is pulled from Wonomichi's pocket, quickly wrapped around Tsuna's neck, a soft bleep indicating a lock.

"Eh?!" Tsuna reaches up, frowning, hand stroking what feels like metal and elastic.

"This will ensure whether or not you use your flames; there will be repercussions for anyone who causes you to have to use them."

Tsuna looks puzzled.

"But why a collar?" he asks.

Wonomichi chuckles, stepping away before Xanxus can grab him.

"Because then everyone can see it," Wonomichi replies, disappearing before Xanxus can hit him with his wrath.

Tsuna's face pales, before he facepalms.

"Wono is dead to me..."

"Going to get that off?" Xanxus asks, pointing at the collar.

"No, Master wants me to wear it," Tsuna replies, semi-mumble, as Giotto kicks his legs, making Tsuna drop him as he shifts into his human form to inspect it.

"Why does it look like it has a huge diamond in the middle?" he asks, raising a brow.

"It acts in a similar way to the pacifiers, I used to have to wear them all the time while little before I kinda had one taken away and ended up with Giotto," Tsuna admits, wincing slightly at the faces he gets in return, "It acts as both a suppressor and a detector, though with this being so small in comparison to my Will's Core means it's just to act as a detector."

"You call _that_ small?!" Giotto exclaims.

"The Pacifiers were made from the middle, the most dense part of the stone used, the things from my childhood were made from about half a way in, this one is from the surface, as shown by how clear the stone is. It's small because it's also just a sliver of the surface, not an entire chunk."

"Tsuna... Be glad you're my student," Reborn half-growls, Tsuna shrieking at how close Reborn is, accidentally falling into Xanxus, the pair ending up on the floor, Tsuna in Xanxus' lap, as there's a knock and Lussuria enters...

...

(Nana suddenly has a photo album dedicated to Tsuna with his various men as there's the sound of Bel's laughter, Xanxus' rage and Mammon's cackling over cash ringing throughout the town...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending...  
> I was so tempted after writing about the collar to put "Bel strolls over, swiping through the fabric with a knife, the cloth falling away in his hand."  
> But...  
> 1) Plot, and   
> 2) I think Bel has a BDSM kink~... ;D


	16. Disappearances and Resolutions

Of course, when Reborn and Tsuna go off the radar, Checkerface goes mental, though it surprises everyone when he _demands_ to know where he is, only releasing his victims (the Arcobaleno and two Vendice) when he senses Tsuna's using his powers, yanking back Tsuna and Reborn...

...He _also_ promptly crushes two of the Vendice's watches, sans the Boss', eyes blazing behind the mask.

"If you so much as _touch_ Tsunayoshi, I will _murder **every last one of you**_!" he roars, shocking the others at the sudden fire presented by the man, Tsuna moving to try and calm Checkerface down, muttering something, as Checkerface takes a breath, stating something, before teleporting away.

Tsuna's face turns determined, as he is also quick to leave, Guardians - sans Kyoya and Mukuro - being quick to follow.

"Tsuna!" Dino calls, worried, "Tsuna!"

Tsuna blanks him, still speed-walking away, as Reborn stops Dino.

"Give him time," Reborn says, "I have something I need to tell you and the other Arcobaleno."

Dinop stands down, nodding at the sight of the way Reborn is watching Tsuna, mostly-veiled worry and anger in his features.

It's only his eyes, unshaded for once, that reveal it.

"Wht is it, kora?" Collonello asks.

Reborn slides his hands into his pockets, as he reveals what he and Tsuna had found...

 

Giotto watches, pretending to sleep, as Lambo grabs his nightly drink, Tsuna entering the room as Lambo moves to "replace" the lost juice, explaining it to his big brother, before leaving the room.

Tsuna looks tired, too tired for Tsuna's liking.

"You don't need to fake anything, Gio-nii," Tsuna mutters, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"What's wrong?" Giotto asks, opening his eyes properly; he regrets it slightly when he sees how ruffled his descendant looks.

"I was trying to solve something..." Tsuna admits, sitting, mind obviously working, as he continues to speak, sometimes falling into mutters; "Reborn and I found interesting ruins, revealing how the Arcobaleno change from time to time, effectively killing the previous Arcobaleno, by tearing out their core.. _like Lambo's juice..._ It would usually mean instant death, the shock too much, _which I don't want_..." Tsuna pauses, looking up, as his eyes sparkle, grabbing Giotto as his eyes sparkle with... Something.

Something Giotto recognised, as Tsuna appears to smile broadly.

"I need you to remember something for me! A plan of sorts! I mean, I'll tell Enma tomorrow, but it might work!"

Giotto smiles, before looking surprised, as Tsuna tells him stuff that suddenly seemed so _obvious_.

"That's brilliant!" Giotto grins.

"I know, ri-" Tsuna sways slightly, Giotto catching him before his head can hit the table.

"Woah there! Let me get you back to bed, I'll definitely remember that thing for you, alright?" he lifts Tsuna easily, head for the door, as Tsuna nods.

They're silent as Giotto carries Tsuna upstairs, gently laying him in his bed, shifting back into a doll to sit by Tsuna and keep an eye on him.

"Sorry..." Tsuna mutters sleepily, "Love you, Gio-nii..."

Giotto chuckles, smiling softly as he gently sets a hand on Tsuna's cheek, storing his worry for later when a lone tear slips down Tsuna's cheek.

Oh, how he _hates_ the collar still sitting around Tsuna's neck.

"Love you too, Tsu-kun," he whispers, as he leans back, smiling sadly.

Tsuna only ever said those two words when he was worried or scared; he still remembers how, when Tsuna was small and had nightmares, he'd hold Tsuna close in his human form, the two muttering those words as Tsuna fell asleep after much coddling and attention...

"He's grown," Giotto says to the silence, eyes turning sad...

 

Tsuna goes round to each Boss the next day, begging for their aid, even remembering to tell Enma on-the-sly his plan, though both look quite sad afterwards as Enma goes to try and sort out his back-to-arguing team, Cozato being passed to Mami.

"Cozato, Mami, I don't know how things are going to turn out, but I need you two to promise you'll look after everyone, OK?" he smiles.

Mami's eyes widen slightly, before she nods, hiding her worry behind her smile.

"Yeah!" she nods.

Enma laughs at their expressions.

"I'm not leaving forever, but there's going to be a big change soon, which I don't really know the outcome of, OK? Trust me on this one!"

Mami snorts angrily, before promptly kicking his leg.

"Why ther hell were you acting like that, then?! Don't scare me, _OK_?! _You're_ the Simon heir, _not me_!"

Enma laughs, as he starts begging for mercy underneath his little sister's angered fists...

 

Meanwhile, Tsuna hesitates when he meets up with Byakuran.

"You've fought so hard..." he mutters.

The three family heads, the Skies of the Trinisette, are sitting in the lounge together, tea slowly cooling on the table in front of Tsuna as Byakuran sips his hot chocolate and Yuni drinks her own tea.

"Of course! It's the least I can do after..." Byakuran pauses, looking slightly terrified and annoed at himself for a moment, before grinning as he gulps down the last of his hot choc, placing the cup on the table as he turns to Tsuna, "But now we can be friends instead, right?!"

The cover is obvious, even gaining a wince from Yuni and Kikyo at how forcefully-happy Byakuran is acting in front of the Vongolan Sky.

Thankfully, Tsuna seems to take it in his stride, laughing lightly as he taps Byakuran's forehead in a gentle, scolding way, not noticing how it brings a slight blush of embarrassment to Byakuran at getting called out.

"You kinda regret it though, right? So that means you have changed for the better! Friends... It does sound nice after all, right?" Tsuna says, equally loud and cheery.

The smile he gives with it...

Yuni pauses, Gamma freezing in place behind her as Tsuna simmers down, playing with Giotto's hands as the Primo-Doll sits in his lap.

Tsuna's face turns slightly sad.

"Byakuran... Promise me you'll look after everyone with Giotto, Xanxus and Yuni, OK?" Tsuna smiles, as Byakuran's face flickers between open shock to a worried smile.

"Y-yeah, s-sure!" he nods, as Tsuna brightens slightly, properly picking up Giotto, embarrassed.

"Well! I should probably be getting back! Reborn'll start worrying and I haven't even told _him_ what I want!... Boy, that's not going to be fun... Bye!"

"Tsuna!" Yuni calls, attracting his attention, an oblivious look on his face. "What about your tea?"

Tsuna glances at it, before flushing brighter as he nervously fiddles with one of Giotto's sleeves, Giotto just looking up at his descendant with mild worry.

"S-sorry..." Tsuna turns, walking away quickly as silence falls on the room, until the door closes with an echoing click.

"...Baby Clam's hiding something," Zakuro mutters.

"It worries me," Yuni says softly, attracting Byakuran's attention, as he then tries to cheer up his little sister and clear the air, despite his own misgivings...

 

Tsuna disappears again moments before the mass-meeting happens, surprising everyone when Giotto appears, Nuts on his shoulder and his own Guardians behind him, all of them in their human form. Cozato and his own Guardians are with him, as well, Enma is holding Cozato's hand, obviously nervous.

"Tsuna has a plan, as he isn't here, I shall explain it!" Giotto announces, "We Dolls can no longer stay silent!"

"We will need to work together to overcome it," Cozato adds, as Enma returns to his Guardians' side, the two Doll Bosses moving to stand at the head of the room...


	17. Revelations

The plan goes smoothly; as Cozato had located Talbot for Tsuna, Giotto had been figuring out certain types of terrain with Tsuna, helping him plan down to the tiniest detail the areas for certain battles and combinations.

Their battles work well; the Vendice were esier to defeat with less numbers, plus Giotto, since Tsuna's Will was still linked as a path for his own flames to manifest from the spiritual plane. (Yes, that is a thing, no, you can't deny it.)

Then, just as they'd talked Bermuda, for the most part, round, Checkerface reappeared, Tsuna in his arms.

But it's how silent Tsuna is, that has alarm-bells sounding off.

"Tsuna!" Hayato calls, surprised.

They're stopped with a look from Checkerface.

"What a surprise! Team Reborn wins, yet I hear that another stratagem has been created! Of course, it angered me slightly for my dear Tsunayoshi going behind my back, but hearing his plan... I admit, I am curious... But I wonder if you are as willing to follow through when I reveal the secret Tsunayoshi and I have been hiding from all of you for _a decade_."

"What?!" Dino yelps, as Iemitsu moves forward, anger written on his face.

" _What?_ " he growls, as Xanxus and Byakuran are quick to stop him from going any further, "What are you talking about?!"

"Papa..." Tsuna's voice is soft, tired, Iemitsu freezing at how _defeated_ Tsuna sounds.

"All is well, Tsuna, you needn't worry about others views like this."

Talbot's appearance surprises them; moreso the fact he seems to _know_ what Checkerface is talking about.

Checkerface finally waves a hand over Tsuna, removing a glamour, as all the others give noises of shock and surprise.

"TSUNA!" Iemitsu yells.

"Tsunayoshi is part-doll," Checkerfce states, "The only thing which keeps his body from collapsing into the ether."

Silence falls, as Checkerface chuckles, removing a glamour around himself as well, revealing a _very_ familiar face.

"Kawahira?!" Takeshi exclaims.

"The very same," Kawahira/Checkerface smiles, before turning serious, "I work in the heart of town, as you know, my home behind the desk of my shop. I was remaining there to keep an eye on the Healer's flame I had discovered long before the birth of Giotto di Vongola. As far as I knew by that point, the flame had turned mostly redundant, just causing the user to be able to have the qualities of a healer in some way, just as Yougamiko Nana had. However, when Tsunayoshi was born, I felt a change in the whole town, as the Healer flame finally was reborn in a tangible state.

"Then, three years later, just before we entered the fourth, I felt yet another change, so decided to investigate... Tsunayoshi was _dying_ , from the very two flames that gave his parents life, as the Sky flame and Healer flame both grew, yet could not merge as the Harmony factor and Reconstruction factors fought for dominance. It had already destroyed some of his internal organs, including his eyes, as Nana could only visit him, sitting by his bed and crying as the only things that kept him alive continued their battle.

"So, during the night, I carried him to my home, Wonomichi ensuring there was a mist construct there to hide my abduction whilst I began work, first using crystals to take the extra flames, calling Talbot when I found that my own mist constructs, though powerful, especially with a Hell ring, did not help. He arrives, before we figure out that the only way to save him is by merging parts of his body with the china-like material used for the Vongola and Simon dolls, which then act as a separate body for the Healer flame. Over time, I continued my work, checking up on Tsuna every now and then...

"Then there was Iemitsu's visit," Reborn states.

"Yes, I warned Kawahira, finally deciding on sealing most of Tsuna's healer flames away to hide their existence..." Talbot admits.

"But Tsuna also wasn't able to wear a crystal to hide his Sky flames, with the same construction and material as the pacifiers, Iemitsu would have recognised it immediately... Which led to Giotto, so I couldn't unseal Tsunayoshi's healer flames as easily as I wanted to," Kawahira nods.

Iemitsu and Giotto couldn't be any paler.

"My little bro... My _heir_..." Giotto mutters, covering his face with a hand in shock.

"It wasn't ideal for me to use my Checkerface personality as an advantage, but it was the easiest," Kawahira continues, "Of late, I was starting to merge the memories that I switched Tsuna between to ensure he both remained sane and silent; it is easier for one not to tell if they cannot remember in the first place."

"I was hiding behind the scenes by this point, though I'm still searching for a solution to Tsuna's problem," Talbot adds.

"Then Enma happens, and we find our inside aid."

Enma allows his eyes to go to the floor as glances are sent his way.

"I acted as a distraction for every time Tsuna needed a check-up and whenever he was requiring assistance in term of remaining alive, beause there's another problem when it comes to being part-Doll," he admits, as Cozato nods.

"Like Giotto, me and our Guardians, we require something to sustain our life," he adds, as Giotto turns between the pair in surprise, catcching on.

"You don't mean-!" he cries.

"My flames, as I was the one to fuse the doll and human parts of Tsuna together," Checkerface nods, "It's why I had to stay on hand in case Tsuna was winded or hurt beyond reason."

Mukuro's eyes narrow.

"Why couldn't you let _us_ help him?! he's our _Sky_!" he roars, anger flying up, "I was there when you unsealed his Healer flames! I could have acted as a substitute!"

"You would have had to have ended up tailing Tsuna around," Kawahira states, "There are flame signatures, after all."

Mukuro falls silent, teeth gritted in a snarl.

Tsuna gently taps Kawahira's arm, being gently set down as he turns, wobbling slightly.

"I'm sorry I hid this from you..." he bows, Kawahirastopping him from falling on his face as he's obviously still quite drained.

"Why is he so tired?!" Hayato demands.

There's silence.

"Because I am also sustained by the very Trinisette that hurts so many others," Tsuna admits, "Through Kawahira, Giotto and the stones, I'm able to funnel any excess Sky flames to the central flames, which are guarded by the Arcobaleno..."

Takeshi runs forwards, the first to act, as he pulls Tsuna close, flames rippling up to try and help his Sky as Hayato isn't far behind, Tsuna's face gaining open surprise and tears springing to his eyes.

"B-but..." he mutters, as Lambo runs forwards, wailing, as Tsuna's Guardians, then the others are there, tears starting to run down Tsuna's face as Byakuran pushes through the crowd as Mukuro forces the others back, getting Tsuna more space as Xanxus strides through, Enma using his Gravitation factor to help.

"Tsuna..." Mukuro calls softly, Tsuna still openly crying as he swallows, focusing on the others.

"Don't think just because you've been hiding something you're immediately bad!" Enma softly scolds.

"Besides, it's how we rise above our fears and secrets and worries that makes us strong, brat!" Xanxus adds, crossing his arms.

"So don't go acting like you're disappearing forever! You act as much a Sky for us as you do for others! We'll all stand by you, no matter what!" Byakuran half-yells, pulling Tsuna into a hug, as Tsuna breaks, sobbing as Kawahira smiles, Bermuda raising a brow in the background as he sneaks round to Kawahira and Talbot.

"So, that thing you guys mentioned?" he asks beneath his breath, slightly disgusted at the sight of such affection.

"Let then have their moment, first; it's god for morale," Kawahira hums, Talbot chuckling.

"I'm just curious as to when certain members of that lot are going to admit their love for our big-hearted Sky."

They were silent for a moment.

"Wait... Don't you think that the Healer flame's increasing Tsunayoshi's Sky?" Talbot asks.

"Oh? Really?" Kawahira tilts his head, curious.

"...Oh my god just go grumble in a corner like the grampas you are!" Bermuda yells, annoyed as his Night flames ripple up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE AN EYELASH IN MY EYE! NO WAY IS WRITING THE ENDING PART OF THIS CHAPTER MAKING ME CRY! IT'S JUST AN EYELASH!  
> AND nO I'M NOT SNIFFLING, EITHER!  
> *rubbing at eyes as posts*


	18. An Ending and a Beginning

The procedure is quite simple: After using all their flames at once with the removal of the pacifiers, Tsuna will use the Arcobaleno watches to ensure the Arcobaleno in question aren't harmed while becoming their present ages.

It works like a dream, then they all go home and crash for the night...

...The next day is a party.

Byakuran ends up half-dead when announcing he and Yuni are staying, and life goes on...

 

"Hi~!" Yuni smiles, standing at the front of the class, "I'm Senhana Yuni! Please take care of me!"

Tsuna chuckles, smiling with Giotto in his lap as G sighs in annoyance from his place on the corner of Hayato's desk.

Things were surprisingly normal as Byakuran and Yuni settled in, though when another boy appeared from Ryohei, Mukuro and Byakuran's class.

"Hey!" he grins, "I noticed Senhana-kun was with you! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but want to meet someone as cute as you!"

Hayato and Enma's guards are up in seconds, as Tsuna blushes.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are?" Tsuna replies politely.

"Makutu Nikau! I transferred over a month ago! Whaea and I come from Australia!" he smiles.

"Cool!" Tsuna smiles, "You must find English easy!"

"Of course!" Nikau grins.

"O~i! My Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna is suddenly pulled into Byakuran's lap, the elder teen pouting at Nikau.

"He's _mine_ , Makutu!"

Nikau laughs.

"Oh, so what if I were to try and take him from you, then?"

Silence falls, Byakuran's face gaining a slightly psychotic smile.

"Maybe I'd rearrange your insides~!" he hums, snuggling into Tsuna, daring Nikau to come closer.

"Yeeaaah, no, you're crazy enough, Senhana-kun," Nikau laughs.

"Want to eat with us, Makutu?" Yuni smiles, Nikau smiling as he nods.

"Sure!" he grins, as Kyoya glances down from his napping-place...

 

Nikau easily integrates within their group, especially when he admits the first thing that drew him was the sight of Tsuna and Enma's dolls, bringing to school his own doll.

Daemon is over to his side in moments of the group being separate again.

"Elena!"

The cry has the other's attention in seconds, as Elena laughs, being spun round by Daemon as Nikau smiles.

"Mia bella! Mia amore! Mi sei mancata!" Daemon half-sobs, pulling her close and showering her with kisses, the girls - sans Hana, as well as Asari and Takeshi - cooing in awe.

"Daemon..." Elena smiles warmly, as Mukuro clears his throat, blushing heavily.

Tsuna giggles.

"That's amazing, Nikau! Did you know?!" he asks, smiling.

Nikau blushes.

"W-well, I figured that Daemon was reminding me of someone Elena told me about, Whaea had given her to me while I was little when I asked about all her dolls... I dunno, I just... Well," Nikau shrugs, smiling like an idiot.

Kyoya softly lands as he silently gets down from the roof of the fire escape, Byakuran straightening as Hayato's fingers _twitch_.

Was that the smell of hormones?

"So, how about I introduce you to Haru and we can discuss cute couple outfits with her?!" Tsuna grins.

All three boys collapse as Enma can't help but chuckle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  The sorrows of 1/2 ur tabs being the stories you plan on updating/completing... TTwTT Then the bookmark folders at the top of the page are FILLED with reading and watching material TTwTT  
> (Plus, my project lies untouched ;w;)
> 
> *grins*  
> FINALLY! MAYHEM!! XD


	19. Hell.

"Tsuna?" Reborn asked, coming up from the kitchen for more coffee; he'd forgotten the downside of age; it requires constant coffee.

Opening the door, Reborn frowns at the sight of Tsuna, who'd slowed to a stop in his work.

"Tsuna?"

Leon's sitting on Tsuna's shoulder, looking over to Reborn with a worried expression.

Reborn puts his cup down, flicking Tsuna's forehead.

"H-huh?"

Tsuna blinks, Reborn's face turning neutral as Tsuna's brow furrows.

"What was I..." he mutters, "Oh, um, yeah! Reborn! This question!"

Reborn mentally notes that he's going to require Mukuro to stick to Tsuna's side more often...

 

Hayato looks up from his work when he detects the fact Tsuna had stopped working.

Or more, stopped all together.

"Psst!" he hisses, attracting Enma's attention - before Enma looks at Tsuna in surprise, tapping his arm.

Tsuna jerks slightly, looking between the pair, before giving an embarrassed smile and returning to his work, Hayato glancing from Enma to Takeshi.

They find Mukuro after class, Hayato threatening anyone who tried to stop them... (Takeshi allowing one of his spare blade from Squalo to poke out of his bag probably helped...)

Though it attracts Hibari, as Enma realises something.

"...None of us decided to stick to Tsuna's side, right?" he realises.

The other three pause in shock, as Habari smashes open the door to 2-A, grabs Mukuro, and drags them back.

...They arrived to find Tsuna appearing to be normal, though then he looks over.

...His eyes are blank and glassy.

Kyoya's flung him over his shoulder and has carried Tsuna to the hospital wing in _moments_.

Mukuro takes down the mist glamour, the group pausing at the sight.

Tsuna's entire left arm, right leg, half his head and a quarter of his torso now look like china had been knitted in in place of his skin, about twice as much as before.

...

"Shit, I'm calling Checkers," Hayato curses, pulling out his phone, as Mukuro chuckles, disappearing...

 

Checkerface doesn't answer, though Mukuro alls from an ambulance some time after, Chrome practically dragging them there at the news. Tsuna is carried over by Byakuran as Reborn's contacted.

Checkerface had been forced into a coma, a strong hit to the back of his head seemingly causing the problem.

But even after it's healed, he doesn't wake.

...

"Someone's done something to his Will, if all of the Will's sealed, even the Soul, then it effectively pushes the subject towards brain-death. I'll contact Verde and Shamal," Reborn states, flames rippling up.

"How can you tell?" Hayato asks, surprised.

"The fact his flames aren't below the surface of his skin anymore," Reborn states.

Tsuna is silent, though Byakuran curses softly.

The china on his neck had spread into a tight collar and down to his chest, as Tsuna's emotions swirled with his flames.

"Tsuna!" Byakuran hisses, as Reborn strides over, taking one of Tsuna's hands.

"Things will get better, we _will_ find a solution!" Reborn growls softly.

Tsuna's movements are slow, as he blinks, a tear falling down his cheek.

Reborn smirks grimly.

"Fight it, Tsuna!" he states, stepping away, as he starts trying to figure out how to wake up Checkerface.

Cozato speaks.

"It's already affected Giotto..." his voice is soft, as the others finally look towards the Primo.

He is completely lifeless, eyes closed, even though his breathing is obviously chunky.

"Giotto!" Asari looks shocked, becoming his full size as he sweeps Giotto into his own arms.

"The Witch..." Giotto mutters through gritted teeth, "You need... Awhina..."

He falls silent again, as his breathing hardens.

"...I'm calling _Nono_ ," Hayato grunts, pulling out his phone...


	20. Witch Hunt

The words Giotto had spoken sparked a hunt amongst those who held love for the small Sky, who was now forced to remain in bed, Giotto's guardians acting as "timers" for the process as Nana stayed home to try and help her son, Iemitsu arriving to also try and help.

Things also grow sharper at school; insults about Tsuna reappear as Hayato nears self-destruct, Takeshi equally cranky as he ends up causing one of his former friends to have a heart attack with a combination of his death-glare and killing-intent...

 

"Tsuna?" Nana asks, gently carrying a tray of food into her son's room, finding Tsuna sitting up in bed, Byakuran smiling as he closes the book he'd been reading to his favourite Sky.

"Mama..." Tsuna half-whispers, as she sets the tray down, though he's unable to say his next lot of words.

"Shhh, everything'll be OK, Tsu-kun, Xan-kun and the others are helping out... Hush..." she places the tray down quickly to pull him close, saddened as she can see the way about eighty percent of him is already china within the weeks they had been searching, Byakuran's smile hardening slightly as he covers up his own pain.

At this rate, he only had five or so days left.

Tears threaten to fall, as she straightens, not noticing the way Tsuna's eyes darken as the china spreads slightly further, though Byakuran does.

"Well, it's about time I gave you your lunch! I made your favourite!" she smiles, Tsuna's lips twitching into a smile.

"Can I try helping him this time?!" Byakuran beams, clapping his hands together with a smile.

"Of course! We can eat lunch together, right?!" Nana smiles, moving to the tray holding three plates of Salisbury steak with rice and finely-chopped salad...

 

There comes a knock from downstairs after, Nana pausing as she moves the tray to one arm, peering through the spy-hole, before smiling.

"Dae-kun! Erina-chan! Welcome back!" she smiles, opening the door, before her eyes widen in surprise, as a smashing noise fills the silence of the building's interior...

 

Reborn's on high alert when he gets the phone call from Iemitsu, the CEDEF head in tears as he reports Nana's hospitalization and Tsuna's disappearance; he'd hardly been able to speak for tears, there are also the sounds of angered yelling from a _very_ annoyed Sky.

"Gokudera!" Reborn calls, "Tsuna's gone! I'm heading to the hospital to see Iemitsu and Byakuran."

" _What_?!"...

 

Thankfully, Guardians as strong as Tsuna's are able to sense where their Sky is, so as they go to hunt down their Sky, Reborn goes to find Iemitsu and Byakuran, who are both waiting for Nana to wake up as Byakuran's now sitting stiffly in his bed, arms crossed in silent fury, eyes sharp as he's even caused his own elements to be treading warily.

"What happened?" Reborn demands, entering the room.

"Someone came to the door after Nana and I had lunch with Tsuna. Nana screamed and dropped her tray a moment later as I immediately decided to find out was wrong," Byakuran replies frostily, " _Then_ Daemon Spade and Erina appear with none other than Nikau! That _traitor_ then attacks me as I end up trying to both defend Tsuna and I! Obviously, I stupidly thought Nikau would just stand back as Erina went for Tsuna, but _no_! The next moment I'm on the floor in an arm lock before getting hit on the head and _then_ I wake up here! I'LL _ATOMIZE_ THEM! FUCKING _ARSES_!"

Byakuran's heart monitor goes off with his fury as Kikyo and Bluebell rush in to try and calm their Sky down, as Reborn processes the information, watching as Byakuran is pinned down and Rain flames are sent through his system...

The flash of light against too-smooth skin has Reborn grabbing Byakuran's arm and pulling back his sleeve in seconds, as Bluebell straightens up with a small shriek, attracting the other's attention.

 _Porcelain_.

It was already coating the whole of Byakuran's upper-arm and shoulder, visibly trying to get to his heart.

" _Fuck_." Kikyo spits, roaring for Torikabuto and Yureika (Byakuran's new lightening).

Reborn blinks, as an idea forms, watching as Torikabuto forms flames to seal off the now-china as Yureika uses her flames to harden the bubble and china inside to stop it from spreading.

He immediately strides from the room, calling in a favour from Verde and Mammon as he enters Kawahira's hospital room...

 

Meanwhile, the Guardians track Tsuna to the edge of the woods, before running inside, trying to find the centre of his flames.

Mukuro finds him first, pausing in shock.

Tsuna's lying on an altar, Nikau's humming as he's carefully marking something, a combination of lightening and rain flames on his hands as he moves about.

Kyoya's next, though he just charges straight forwards and grabs hold of Tsuna as he kicks Nikau in the face, growling up a storm as his killing intent attracts the others.

Nikau's eyes turn dark as he scowls.

"Give him back!" he snaps.

"What were you doing?!" Mukuro demands, "Doesn't seemed your so concerned that our " _friend_ " is turning into a doll!"

Nikau laughs.

"Because that makes him all the more mine, of course! He'll, of course, still be able to move and such, but this means that I can keep him forever! _T aku puawai mure ore_!" he grins, before his face gains a thoughtful look, tilting his head slightly as the others' guards shoot up.

Hayato's phone goes off with a text, automatically being read out.

" _Message from **Reborn** ; **Don't let Nikau touch you.** Do you wish to send a reply?_"

"No," Hayato states, eyes narrowing, as his weapon appears. He quickly fires at Nikau, who dodges, an animalistic growl cutting through the air as he leaps at Hayato, who only just manages to dodge.

Ryohei moves to fight, though Takeshi is quick to stop him.

Of them, only Hayato and Mukuro have mid-range and long-range attacks, though Takeshi still tries to keep Kyoya and Ryohei safe...

" _NIKAU_! What the in all the Ancients are you _doing_?!"

Nikau looks over as he's absent-mindedly blocked another of Mukuro's attacks.

"Huh? Whaea?" he asks, looking over.

The woman is small, Tsuna's height, with a portly frame and dressed in a traditional, grey kimono, ice-blue hair spilling down her back in a soft stream as warm, green eyes are fixed on them, hands on her hips.

A portal opens, revealing Kawahira leaning on Verde with some of the others there, Reborn to one side.

"Awhina!" he exclaims.

"Ah! Kawa-kun?! My! What happened?!" she exclaims, cupping her mouth in surprise.

"We thought you'd be able to explain," Reborn replies.

"Her face turns cold as she turns.

"Nikau?" she frowns, crossing her arms.

"Tsuna's _mine_! I won't let any shitty brats take him from me! I was _promised_ and I _will_ have him!" Nikau snaps, stomping his foot.

"You may be my youngest son, but I won't allow you to hurt others for your own ideals!" Awhina frowns, "I am a healer, not a low-down witch! I literally spent a whole _century_ dealing with that kind of idiocy!"

"But-" Nikau starts.

"You are returning to your room, now, or I will be _very_ angry," she growls, Nikau's hands turning to fists, looking ready to swing at her...

...Which he tries to do a moment later, though she is quick to side-step and pinch somewhere on his neck, making him stumble as he gives a small cry.

"House, now," she repeats, Nikau frowning, before doing so as she turns back, seeming to remember something.

"You're grounded for a month!" she calls,.

" _Whaea_!" he cries, annoyed.

She turns back.

"What did he do?"

Kyoya moves Tsuna into view, the woman's eyes widening as she gives a small cry, falling into a different language as she starts tending to him, muttering under her breath.

"Urgh! Insolent boy!" she growls, "Bring him back to the hut, I can search properly to see which variation of the curse my son has implimented, " she strides after Nikau, Kyoya looking surprised as he's yanked along, still holding Tsuna.

The group that end up sitting around her medical room, Tsuna set carefully on the central cot, are Reborn, Kawahira, Xanxus, Byakuran and Tsuna's Guardians - sans Lambo.

Awhina searches through shelves.

"Ah-hah! There's that book!"

A tendril of lightening flame yanks a tome quickly from one of the higher-up shelves, Awhina catching it in her arms as she flips it open, searching.

"Hmm..." she mutters, leafing through.

"I didn't know you had a son," Kawahira finally says, breaking the silence.

"...There's a lot you don't know, Kawa-kun," Awhina replies, "Though there is a lot _I_ know; I leave Italy, deciding to just _settle down_ in New Zealand. I stay there, cultivating my own family, who then fly the roost as I dedicate myself to the beautiful culture of the Maori. Then, I feel the air stur, the tides change and the wind holds the scent of a beckoning call, to head North... Where I find this small town, along with an untapped well of age-old power I had long thought gone..."

"Tsuna?" Byakuran guesses.

"No, Nana," Awhina retorts.

The air falls silent for a time more, as Awhina pauses.

"I guess you could say; hiding makes you kinda lonely, after a time, and here was a small girl with a great amount of life that I could _tell_ needed protecting. But like hell was I just going to _abduct_ her, unlike _some_ people."

A glare's sent at Kawahira.

"So I, uh... I set up charms, I talk with the Hibari matriarch, who then has her son befriend the girl, protect her. I return home and pack up, before moving here."

She chuckles.

"You know, after having about twenty kids, I found it adorable seeing Nana-chan and Shiyo-kun playing together; it was like a breath of fresh air! Even if I _did_ have to also keep an eye on your shenanigans and try to keep Nana's power low on the radar."

"Why isn't she like that now, then?!" Takeshi asks, surprised.

Awhina shrugs with one shoulder, returning to the book, getting annoyed and flicking through to the back.

"Your _Uncle_ , not the one sitting over there, the other one that I kanda left stranded in the pacific... He moved here about a year after your own father, wanting to experience the rural life of Japan. Kawahira was passing the curse of the Sky Arcobaleno to Aria at that time, meaning he was out of town. Your Uncle tricked Shiyo, back when Kyoya-kun was just conceived. Shiyo thought his _wife_ was the one in danger, so he left Nana's side, as that bastard hunted Nana down, intent on trying to break her mind open with his own Stormy Will. I only found out when your own Father brought her to me, hardly there, tears streaming down her face as she couldn't even breathe..."

The age Awhina holds at that moment.

"...Anyway, I was able to salvage Nana with the help of my husband - may he rest in well the great beyond - using his Mist flames and the remenants of Nana's flames to reconstruct her mind. A year on, then Iemitsu appears, another two, and she's blossoming under his love! She may have been an orphan, but I knew that as long as Kawahira and I were there, she would not be in pain as long as we remained... Before Kawahira brings Tsuna to me, the boy coughing up his own lungs, looking too much like Nana when broken for me to think rationally... Nikau was five then, Erina was looking after him at the time, though he came to see me just as I'd finished, whilst Tsuna was regaining his breath, the then-new instalments required a bit of management over the years, but as long as I provided breath-pills to help any irregularities get straightened out, he was fine..."

She finally find the spell, giving a small cry of glee.

"Found it! OK..." she turns, face visible as she reads... "Oh! Seriously?!"

Her exasperation shows, as she slams the book closed.

"I _knew_ all that shmuck was a thing but that's _history_ shuck! Gyar! I already dealt with the Grim Brothers on that!" she exclaims.

"What?!" Hayato stands, alert.

"I can slow the process down, but we're going to need to find a lover's bond between Tsuna and someone, else he's only going to have about nine weeks left to live."

Her voice is deadly serious, as Byakuran moves to speak.

"Byakuran's arm is also porcelain," Reborn states.

"Hmm?"

Byakuran gives Reborn a look as he's immediately grabbed, sleeve pulled up to display the now-china skin.

"Nikau's scrubbing the floors next week. Manually," she growls, giving a shark-like grin as she is able to extract the china, Byakuran's arm returning to normal, even if he has some cramps.

"...Thank you..." Byakuran mutters, glaring down Xanxus as he's gained a cattish grin at the way Byakuran had acted...

 

...Now they have to try and tell the others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F* THIS I'M TIRED AND I WANT CUTE BXB FLUFF AND LOVE AND SHTICK! XD


End file.
